la Furia del mar
by Nizu
Summary: Corazones congelados buscan conseguir su meta, el precio para cada uno no es problema. Todo comenzó cuando les arrebataron sus vidas. Ahora ella es "La Furia del Mar" uno de los piratas más peligrosos del Caribe y él hará cualquier cosa por dar con ella. /SasuSaku/ Naruhina/
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic, pero llevo tanto tiempo leyendo de la página que al final me he animado a subir algo XD. Sé que el sumary no explica mucho pero me parece más interesante así.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los he utilizado para dar vida a esta historia y no tener que describir tanto XD.

Bueno, sin más os dejo con el primer cap n.n

**El pececillo en el anzuelo**

En sus ojos esmeraldas se reflejaba esa escena que podía hacerla babear de placer. Mientras sus hombres pasaban el botín acautado de ese enorme galeón, ella no dejaba de fijarse en la cantidad injerte de monedas de oro, de las que rebosaban los baules.

Si había algo que podía emocionar a Sakura "_la Furia del mar_", eso era cierto metal dorado. A pesar de sus dieciesiete años recién cumplidos, la mención de su apodo provocaba temblores hasta al hombre más curtido y veterano que se haya internado en el océano.

Sus tripulación solo conocía el significado de determinación y fidelidad. Un conjunto de hombres y mujeres que no se detenían por nada, hasta cumplir con la palabra de su capitana. Porque aquella chica con la belleza de una ninfa, con los cabellos rosados ondeando al viento y el brillo turquesa de sus ojos idéntico a las aguas del mar Caribe, les había llevado la riqueza y fama que cualquier pirata deseaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el barco, capitana?- preguntó Neji, uno de sus comandantes.

El joven, junto con su hermana Hinata, la había conocido cuando aún ella no era nada más que una mocosa débil y llorona. Ellos la habían ayudado y, desde entonces, solo pudo quererlos.

Cambiadle las velas y la bandera, lo venderemos por mucho- contestó con una sonrisa ante la idea.

- ¿Y la tripulación?- cuestionó Kiba, uno de sus marineros.

- Siempre he pensado que esos marineritos de contrato no se bañan lo suficiente, ¿no creeís, chicos?

Carcajadas por parte de su gente fue la respuesta mayoritaria, aunque podía sentir unos ojos perlas resentidos sobre ella.

Aquella mirada pertenecía a una chica de su edad, con largo cabello lacio del color ébano y la piel clara, inmune al sol que casi siempre brillaba.

Decidió actuar antes de que la bondad de Hinata, se hiciera patente.

- Echádlos al agua. Pero ponérselo fácil, despojarlos de cualquier cosa que les pueda dificultar nadar, por favor- pedí con rostro de ángel.

Me encaminé hacia mi camarote entre los gritos de súplica y golpes al agua. Una chica no tardó en alcanzarme. Resistí el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. Sin embargo la amistad me llevó a dejarle acceso al cuarto, para después sentrame en la cama y comenzar a quitarme las botas.

- No tenías porque matarlos a todos- soltó Hinata, nada más entrar.

La chica, de una figura envidiable, cruzó los brazos bajo su busto abultando aún más la casaca a la altura del pecho.

- Todo resulta más sencillo así- afirmé tras conseguir librarme de la última bota de cuero, para poder quitarme los pantalones que habían ocultado bajo en ellas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás segura? Porque a mí me parece que solo vas a conseguir que suba el precio de tu cabeza. El cual, por cierto, ya cubre lo suficiente como para comprarse un palacete- recordó bastante cabreada.

- Bueno, ellos buscan a "_la Furia del mar_". Y esos idiotas ni siquiera saben que soy una mujer- comenté, para soltar una fuerte risotada.

La morena se limitó a taladrarme con la mirada, a la vez que yo buscaba la ajustada y corta camisola que utilizaba para dormir.

- Es cuestión del tiempo, el resto de bucaneros lo saben y cualquiera de esos vendería a su madre por un par de monedas de oro. Además no es que les guste en demasía como los humillas- mencionó con ironía.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por mi cara, nada más pasar la cabeza por el cuello de la camisola.

- Ellos solos se lo buscan al creerse superiores a cualquier mujer, solo por tener "eso" colgando entre las piernas. Nunca entenderé porque les enorgullece tanto un punto débil tan al alcance- dije antes de echarme a reír, incluso a la enojada Hinata se le escapó una sonrisa por mi ocurrencia.

- En cuatro días llegaremos a Tortuga, ¿a quién le vas a endilgar ese barco? Va a ser peor que el beso de la muerte- cuestionó mi amiga.

- Creo que el capitán Vesugo busca un navío, además está tomando bastante fuerza en la zona este.

- ¿Piensas quitar de en medio a Suigetsu? Nadie querrá hacer negocios contigo si entregas a uno de los nuestros- analizó.

- Bueno, el pobre Vesugo no tendrá tiempo de soltar nada- afirmé.- Después de la compra, a alguno de nuestros chicos se les "escapará" en una conversación, no muy lejana a él, con la que descubrirá que nos dirigiremos al mejor trabajo de nuestra vida. Capitán Vesugo intentará adelantarnos y se conducirá derechito al arresto y rápido linchamiento.

"Ningún pez se resiste a un buen anzuelo". Pensé, irónica.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa maldita mujer de pelo rosa me las iba a pagar.

En el oscuro y húmedo calabozo en el que me encontraba, solo podía pensar en que iba a morir por culpa de esa miserable. El barco que me había vendido, a un precio exorbitado, resultó una trampa tan burda como la dirección de su supuesto "gran trabajo".

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos interrumpieron mis maldiciones. No fue hasta que se detuvo frente a mi celda que pude ver al dueño de éstos. Un soldado con el clásico uniforme de colonia inglesa, ridículamente ataviado con una peluca, sacó un pergamino que comenzó a leerme sin mostrar emoción ninguna.

- Suigetsu Hozinki, se le condena a muerte por linchamiento, debido a sus delitos de acopio de bienes ajenos, asesinato, perjurios a la nobleza, la quema del banco de Isla Catalina y piratería. Teneís hasta el atardecer de mañana para arrepentiros y pedir perdón por vuestros pecados- concluyó, mientras enrrollaba el pergamino.

Me lancé contra los barrotes.

- ¡¿Qué me decís si os entrego a un pez más gordo que yo? Mi libertad a cambio de "_la Furia del mar_"- propuse desesperado. Esa arpía bien se lo merecía.

El soldado abrió los ojos como platos. Pude ver como me evaluaba con la mirada, para cambiar su sorpresa por desdén.

- Si piensas que nos vamos a creer las patrañas de un sucio y desesperado pirata como tú, entiendo porque has acabado aquí- masculló antes de patearme una de las manos que se cernían a los barrotes, haciéndome chillar de dolor.

¡Me llevaban los demonios, otra vez se me escapaba de las manos!

Ese pirata "_la Furia del mar_", no dejaba rastro alguno y ahora resultaba que le salían imitadores como ese Suigetsu Hozinki. Tras la desaparición del barco Reina Victoria, de la flota real, hacía algunos días se habían hallado algunos cuerpos de sus marineros en las playas prácticamente desnudos.

Esos dos factores indicaban que todo había sido obra de ese pirata mal nacido, pero al encontrar el barco y toparnos con ese rufian de poca monta…

Me recliné sobre la silla, mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

¡Menuda decepción!

- ¡General Uchiha, el prisionero ya ha sido informado de los cargos!- voceó con solemnidad uno de los soldados.

- Bien… Puedes marcharte- le dije, indicándole la puerta del despacho.

Apenas hacía dos años que había entrado a formar parte del ejército oficialmente, pero en ese escaso tiempo había logrado llegar a general sin problemas. Las noches sin dormir, el estresante trabajo y todas las escenas de la miseria humana que me veía obligado a observar, merecían la pena si podía atrapar al hombre que me lo había arrebatado todo.

A mis dieciocho años, ofrecería mi alma si con ello me daban la vida de ese maldito. Y según había oído "_la Furia del mar_" tenía contacto con ese malnacido, solo tendría que encontrarle.

- Esto…- Se detuvo el hombre con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

- ¿Sí?- cuestioné cansado.

- Ese pirata, mencionó algo…- comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al encontrarse mis ojos azabaches con una sombra tan oscura casi como ellos.- ¡No es nada, señor!

- Limítate a decir lo que tengas que decir.

- ¿Interrumpo?- Nos sobresaltó la voz provinente de una cabeza rubia, asomada por la puerta entreabierta.

El soldado se apartó asustado y yo suspiré aún más agotado.

- ¡General Uzumaki!

El aludido entró al despacho, como si se tratara del suyo propio.

- Deberías relajarte un poco Sasuke, con esa cara espantas hasta a tus propios hombres- comentó el rubio de ojos celestes.

Aquel chico era la persona con más suerte del mundo. De familia adinerada, afamado seductor y cualquier cosa que deseara la conseguía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Si había lluvía cuando él salía del edificio, un coche paraba casualmente en la puerta y le ofrecían llevarle; en el caso de que el hijo pequeño del gobernador se perdiera y cruzara la calle recorrida por carruajes, sin moverse, Naruto Uzumaki terminaba con el niño rescatado en brazos.

El rubio siempre mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, pero hasta yo lo haría de estar en su pellejo. Ahora se limitaba a juguetear con una de las maquetas de barcos, que tenía en una estantería.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?- mascullé.

- Ver tu cara de emoción cuando te enteres- contestó, con la mirada fija en mí.

- ¿Cuándo me entere de qué? Mira, no estoy para tus juegos ni bromas…

- Suigetsu Hozinki, conoce a "_la Furia del mar"_- soltó.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamé, levantándome de mi silla y golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio de madera.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ese idiota lo ha ido diciendo- contestó mientras indicaba al asustado soldado con la cabeza,- y mis hombres me han informado. Eso es lo bueno de mantener una buena relación con tu gente, Sasuke. Algún día compartiré esta habilidad contigo- presumió, mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

- ¡Trae a Hozinki, ahora mismo!- le ordené al paralizado soldado, quien se recuperó para cumplir el mandato a toda prisa.

- Al fin hallé mi pista, Naruto- comenté con una sonrisa anticipadora.

El rubio me miró para suspirar después.

- Cuenta conmigo, amargado.

**Notas de autor:**

Y todo empieza así n.n

Si os ha gustado y quereis que la continue dar esas letras tan monas que ponen reviews please .


	2. Comienza la caza

**Comienza la** **caza**

- ¡No hace falta que empujes, teneis de caballero lo mismo que un oso!- se oía vociferar a un hombre, por el pasillo a mi despacho. Aunque inmediátamente después se escuchó como si le patearan las tripas.

- Parece que hay viene tu hombre- comentó Naruto, mientras se colocaba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala.

- Hmp.

Segundos después irrumpía el soldado con un preso bastante ruidoso.

Se trataba de un chico que rondaría los veinte años, por lo que descolocaba su cabello grisaceo descuidado. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran esos ojos violáceos y los dientes aserrados que mostró en una sonrisa al verme.

- Parece que después de todo si os interesa llegar a un trato conmigo- mencionó divertido.

Genial, me había tocado un graciosillo…

- Soy el general Sasuke Uchiha y me han contado que podeis conducirnos hasta "_la Furia del mar_"- fui directo al grano.

- Sí, a cambio de mi libertad. No os olvideis de ese detalle- anotó el chico.

- Atrapar a ese pirata es nuestra prioridad, obtendrás lo que deseas- acepté.

- Lo quiero por escrito "señor"- se apresuró a añadir.

Le miré con mala cara. Yo tenía honor no iba a faltar a mi palabra, al contrario que ese intento de hombre y todos los de su calaña.

- Antes tienes que demostrarnos que tu información es fidedigna, no voy a cruzar medio océano ni dejar libre a una rata como tú, sin estar seguro de eso.

- Pues no puedo hacer nada para convenceros, señor- comentó el pirata, siendo reprendido con un golpe en la espalda de parte del soldado, que lo llevo a caer al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Diras lo que el general te pida, gusano!

- Basta- intervino Naruto, convocando todas las miradas sobre su persona.- Si que hay una manera de que todos quedeis satisfechos- añadió para guardar silencio.

Como le gustaba a ese dobe ser el centro de atención…

- ¿Vas a soltarlo ya o quieres que traigamos a alguien más para que te observe?- inquirí, de mal humor.

El rubio se comenzó a reír.

- No, lo siento, pero es que había un ambiente tan tenso…- contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa atontada en la cara.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Sí!- exclamó volviendo a mostrar seriedad y al asunto.- Vereis, todo se solucionaría si Hozinki nos llevara personalmente hasta ese pirata, para ser inmediátamente puesto en libertad después. Aunque se lo debes dar por escrito, Sasuke- explicó ese maldito chico trebol de cuatro hojas.

El pirata se apresuró a asentir desde el suelo.

- Lo que dice el rubito me parece bien, acepto ese trato- afirmo Hozinki, sin ningún respeto al vestir Naruto de civil.

- Hmp. De acuerdo- me sumé.

Comencé a sacar papel de mi escritorio, un par de plumas y tinta; para empezar a redactar el acuerdo.

Una vez completo, estampé mi firma y se lo pasé al pirata para que hiciera lo propio.

- Con eso está todo atado, salimos mañana al alba. ¿Cuál será el rumbo, Hozinki?- pregunté.

- El primer destino será Tortuga, pero no podeis ni aproximaros a esa isla con ese aspecto, os matarían- mencionó con una sonrisa ladina.

- Pareces preocupado por nuestra seguridad- intervino Naruto.

- Quiero que "ese" pirata pague por sus crímenes como merece. Veis, en realidad soy un buen ciudadano- contestó el aludido, antes de que Naruto comenzara a echarse a reír.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En ese mismo momento se podían ver a tres jóvenes descansando en unas amacas de cuerda, frente al mar, disfrutando de la suave brisa y los últimos rayos de sol del día. Una botella de vidrio, aferraba la mano de cada uno.

- ¿Ya te has gastado toda tu parte de la venta del Reina Victoria?- me cuestionó Neji, mientras buscaba la sombra sobre los ojos que le proporcionaba la palmera sobre él.

- Sí, es duro mantener todos los vicios- respondí, antes de echar un trago a mi botella.

- No puede ser verdad. ¡Sakura, era una fortuna!- me regañó Hinata, mi conciencia.

- Bueno, sobornar resulta caro. Además no quiero convertirme en uno de esos viejos piratas que acumulan riquezas en una isla y luego hacen un mapa para que otro se lo lleve. Otra de las viejas tradiciones que no pienso seguir- comenté, antes de echarme a reír, también como producto del alcohol.

Ambos hermanos se unieron a mis risas, hasta que nos cansamos.

- Chicos, he estado pensando sobre nuestro próximo rumbo- informé, rompiendo el relajado ambiente.

- ¿Tan pronto?- se quejó Hinata.

- Bueno, con Suigetsu liquidado quien antes ocupe su territorio lo reclamará como suyo, no podemos perder esta oportunidad- contestó Neji por mí.

- Exacto, no nos hemos librado de capitán Vesugo para que otro le reemplace- aporté.- Bueno, avisar a todos de nuestros planes, yo tengo que ir a hablar con alguien- dije comenzando a lenvantarme.- Portaos bien- añadí a modo de despedida.

- Mira quien nos lo dice- contestó Hinata acompañado de una carcajada, alzando su botella para brindar con su hermano.

Caminé hacia dentro de la isla, donde se alzaba el pueblo, con destino una de las tabernas más famosas de la zona. Cuando llegué a la entrada, los hombres borrachos en todas las facetas, adornaban la puerta.

"Pata de conejo" se encontraba siempre llena de hombres y mujeres cantarines, con exaltación de la amistad o de muy mal humor, que extallaban detonando lo que acababa siendo una pelea de todos los del local.

Por suerte para mí, todas las personas de esta isla eran capaces de reconocerme y alejarse de mí. Sin embargo, esta noche un desgraciado había bebido más de la cuenta.

Al dar dos pasos dentro de la taberna, sentí como una robusta mano estrujagaba uno de mis gluteos con alegría.

Me giré hacia el responsable, hallando a un pobre pirata de más de cuarenta años y una gran barriga cervecera sonriéndome.

- ¡Eh, guapísima! ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a pasarlo bien un rato?- Ante mi cara de repulsión el hombre añadió algo más.- Te pagaré bien.

Ahora un tic afectaba mi ceja derecha, mientras apretaba el puño con furia. Furia que no tardó en estamparse en el rostro del borracho, provocando que sangrara a borbotones de la nariz. El hombre se retocía en el suelo.

Sin embargo no me detuve hay. No me llamaban "_la Furia del mar_" por nada.

Levanté todo lo que pude el pie y, cargando de fuerza el golpe, estrellé la bota en sus partes. Lo que llevó al borracho a desmayarse al instante.

- ¡Capitana, se encuentra bien!- Me sorprendió Lee, uno de mis bucaneros.

- Remata a este gusano para que se lo coman los buitres- le ordené para seguir adentrándome en el atestado lugar, tras la exagerada aceptación de Lee.

Me detuve frente a la barra, donde no tardó mucho en aparecer una joven rubia de ojos azules.

- Sakura, si me matas a los clientes no pagan- me recriminó.

- Ino, él se lo ha buscado. Además he matado a personas por bastante menos- me defendí.

La chica suspiró.

Ino vestía un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color granate, ajustado al pecho por un incomodísimo corsé que hacía encojer su cintura hasta límites insospechados. Eso, junto con el generoso escote, la convertía en el deseo de cualquier hombre. Aunque aquí no necesitaba de esas armas para conseguir lo que quisiera.

A parte de eso, la rubia era la única hija del dueño de la taberna y sabía prácticamente todo de la gente que frecuentaba la isla.

- ¿Tienes algo interesante para mí?- pregunté, a la vez que me sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

- Bueno, el capitán Sai me ha preguntado hasta la saciedad por ti. La verdad es que lo utilizastes como a un pañuelo. Aún así yo diría que se ha enamoraaadoooo- canturreó, guiñándome un ojo.

Puse mala cara y la di una colleja.

- Una mujer tiene necesidades que cubrir- mencioné algo avergonzada.- Además eso no me parece algo interesante.

- Pues a mí sip.

- Déjalo ya cerda y contesta a lo que te he preguntado.

Suspiró.

- Tienes que descongelar ese corazón alguna vez, ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué? Tengo gente de confianza en la que apoyarme si fuera necesario, un montón de oro, uno de los mejores barcos del Caribe, una tripulación fiel y feroz y un cuerpo de escándalo con el que me es posible desfogarme con quien desee. No necesito nada más.

- Te olvidas de esa enorme frente, que te otorga la cabeza más dura del mundo- añadió la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Pídele al cocinero de mi parte unas costillas de Cerda para llevar, por favor- dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡¿Quieres pelea Frente de marquesina?- exclamó, con el vestido agarrado, casi subiéndose a la barra.

- No durarias ni un segundo Cerda de taberna- contesté alzando los puños.

Eso no era del todo cierto, Ino estaba muy "entrenada" gracias a que le tocaba detener las enormes peleas en la taberna, si quería que quedara algo de ella cada día.

- Grabaré un palito en esa enorme frente, cada segundo que aguante. ¿De acuerdo? Hay tengo espacio para dos días.

La tenía prácticamente encima, cuando alguien la sujetó del vestido por detrás.

- Ino, ¿eso es algo que haría una señorita?- preguntó el hombre tras ella, de rasgos idénticos pero masculinos.

- No…, padre- contestó la aludida, bajándose de la barra mientras yo sonreía con burla.

El viudo Inoichi siempre intentaba educar a su hija como si se tratara de una joven de buena familia. Lo cierto era que el dinero lo tenían, incluso más, pero pocos modales podías encontrar en esta isla.

- Sakura, que placer veros, ya está terminado el encargo de Hinata. Lo traeré ahora mismo- comentó antes de desaparecer al sótano, momento que aproveché.

- Ino, ahora en serio. ¿Ha sucedido algo que deba saber?

- Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Suigetsu se ha hecho con un nuevo barco y se dice que es tan impresionante como la cantidad que ha pagado por él- me cuchicheó.- Pero eso ya lo sabes, porque tú fuiste quien se lo vendió. Además hace una semana que zarpó y se rumorea que va tras algo grande.

- ¿Nada más?

- También, no sé si te interesará, pero lord Orochimaru dará una gran fiesta en su mansión dentro de un mes- murmuró.

- Hmm… Parece un buen trabajo, ese noble es uno de los hombres más acaudalados del Caribe- comenté, mientras me brillaban los ojos de solo imaginar las toneladas de oro que poseía.

- Pero también es un tipo peligroso y algo extraño- aportó mi amiga.

- ¡Aquí tiene Sakura!- nos volvió a sorprender su padre.

El hombre me pasó una caja algo estrecha, pero casi de mi tamaño.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- Oh, nada. Hinata me lo dejó pagado- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pues me voy yendo. Gracias por todo Ino- me despedí, para salir sin que esta vez nadie me molestara.

A pesar de que el encargo era de Hinata tenía bastante curiosidad por conocer el contenido del enorme paquete, sin embargo no sé como resistí hasta llegar al barco. Mi navio tenía por nombre "La sirena herrante". De madera blanquecina, albergaba tres camarotes, dos zonas de camas para mis bucaneros (ya que mi tripulación era la única mixta), una gran cocina-comedor, los calabozos y una bodega.

Subí hasta la cubierta, apañándomelas para no dejar caer aquella caja, y me dirigí al camarote de Hinata. Sobre su cama dejé el paquete, tras una última mirada de reojo.

Chisté, si no se tratara de mi casi hermana ya sabría lo que guardaba aquel cartón.

Me encaminé hasta mi propia estancia, solo cruzándome con uno de los cocineros. Tendría que tener bien claro el rumbo antes de que toda la tripulación llegara.

Con pesadez me dejé caer en mi silla, frente al escritorio.

Debía ocupar el territorio del capitán Vesugo cuanto antes, pero esa fiesta de Orochimaru resultaba demasiado suculenta como para "dejar de asistir". Soltando una pequeña maldición me decidí por la primera opción, a _él_ le gustaría el poder de controlar aquellas aguas también. Orochimaru tendría que esperar, aunque quizás con algo de suerte llegáramos a la cita.

Cuando escuché el bullicio provinente de mi tripulación, salí para informar de nuestro próximo destino.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- ¡Todo preparado, capitanes!- exclamó mi admirante y le ordené que comenzaran las maniobras para zarpar del puerto.

- Naruto, recuérdame otra vez por qué estas en mi navio- pedí con la esperanza de estar a tiempo de dejarle en tierra.

El rubio adquirió una seriedad antinatural en él.

- Nos conocemos desde hace años Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo, estás poniendo tu vida en peligro pero sobre todo… No puedo perderme verte vestido de pirata y actuando como tal en Tortuga- concluyó con una fuerte carcajada.

- Lo sabía- mascullé fulminándole conla mirada.- Aunque no debería reírte tanto, ya que a ti te tocará hacer lo mismo.

- Pero yo no voy de hombre frío, arrogante y respetable todos los días. Además no te creas que me lo he tomado a la ligera, estoy practicando con Hozinki y dice que tengo madera. Deberías hacerlo tú también- sugirió.

- ¿Estás loco? No voy a rebajarme a tal cosa- solté enojado.

- Pues será nuestro funeral, bueno más bien el tuyo. Ya que mientras a ti te linchan yo conoceré a una linda pirata, se enamorará de mí y me salvará- comentó como si en verdad viera posibilidades de algo así, aunque conociéndole lo extraño sería que le sucediera algo malo.

- No existen "lindas piratas" porque las mujeres no son bucaneros, pon límite a tus fantasías de cassanova. Además si me linchan me encargaré de llevarte conmigo, tenlo por seguro- afirmé socarrón.

- Amargado- fue su último comentario antes de volverme la cara soltando un bufido.

Esta vez fui yo quien se rió, por su comportamiento infantil.

- Capitán Sasuke, le traigo a Hozinki- me sorprendió uno de los soldados quien, efectivamente, conducía al pirata hasta nosotros.

- ¡Buenos días, señor!- me saludó con entusiasmo para girarse hacia el rubio.- ¡Naruto, granuja, todavía me duele la cabeza por la resaca y tú estás como una rosa!

Mi amigo se rió mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

- Suigetsu, el secreto de un caballero es parecer siempre perfecto aunque esté sufriendo la peor migraña de su vida- comentó con un sonrisa.- Mira a Sasuke, por dentro es un viejo de ochenta años mientras por fuera parece un joven de veinte.

Estrellé un puño sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras oía las risotadas de Hozinki, a quien callé con una mirada helada.

- Haz algo útil y dinos como reconoceremos a "_la Furia del Mar"_- ordené molesto.

- Bien, es una persona arrogante, fría y sin escrúpulos- afirmó el peligris.

- Gracias, creo que con esa decripción podemos reducir el cerco a cualquier pirata- solté sarcástico.

Enojado, fui hasta él y le cogí de la camisa.

- Sigue así y no esperaré ni siquiera a llegar a puerto para mandarte matar.

- Tranquilo, caballero- dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la mano con la que sujetaba su camisa.- No necesitais ninguna descripción porque yo personalmente, se le señalaré para contemplar esa cara mientras le atrapais.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Y hasta aquí XD Espero que os guste. **

**Reviews= Autora feliz n.n= Rápida actualización.**

**Jajaja, no en serio, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para eso lo público XD**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Damas apresuradas

**Damas apresuradas**

Con aquel abordaje concluido con éxito al fin había reclamado el territorio del capitán Vesugo como mío, y no veía el momento de hacérselo saber a _él_. Habían pasado dos semanas hasta que llegamos al lugar indicado y encontráramos un buen blanco en aquellas aguas.

Abandoné la cubierta para internarme en mi camarote, mientras mi tripulación concluía de transportar todo lo que nos interesara a nuestro barco. Me senté en mi escritorio y rebusqué entre los papeles, buscando la fecha que la Cerda me había dicho que sería la fecha de la fiesta del noble Orochimaru. Solté una exclamación de victoria al lograrlo y ver que aún teníamos una semana para vender el botín actual y llegar a la cita. Así que le escribí una carta a _él_ con las novedades y mis nuevos planes, para enviársela con un mensajero.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Neji!- llamé al par de hermanos de ojos perlas, sacando la cabeza por la puerta de mi camarote.

El chico fue el primero en llegar acompañado de una de mis bucaneras, Tenten.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Estaba indicando la distribución de la nueva carga- mencionó el castaño.

- Tenten, trae a Hinata- ordené a la pirata de los moñitos.

La chica asintió con rápidez, antes de salir disparada hacia la cubierta. Me quedé viendo como se marchaba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Para cuándo querréis la boda?- cuestioné.- No podéis vivir en pecado eternamente.

- Claro, porque ese es el único detalle que se me escapa para ser el ciudadano ejemplar- dijo totalmente sarcástico.

- Yo solo digo que soy capitana y puedo…

- ¡Sí ya lo sé!- me interrumpió Neji.- ¿Ahora podrías explicarme para qué me querías?

En ese momento llegó Hinata, corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Sakura, van a quemarles el barco!- exclamó, alarmada, en cuanto llegó a nuestra altura.

- Es lo que he dispuesto, no quiero que haya testigos. Un cabo suelto solo trae problemas- comenté displicente.

Ella no parecía muy convencida, así que decidí cambiar de tema y entré a mi camarote con ellos detrás.

- Iremos a la fiesta de Orochimaru.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoo oo

- ¡Esa es Tortuga, señor!- me señaló el pirata dando por concluída la travesía que se me había hecho tan larga como dos vidas.

- Parece que llegó tu debut, Sasuke- comentó un divertido Naruto ya ataviado con una camisa de algodón, que en algún momento fue blanca abierta sobre el pecho, y unos pantalones marrones que desaparecían en unas botas anchas de cuero.

Con esas ropas y el cabello rubio alborotado por el viento nadie podría decir que pertenecía a una familia adinerada ni el puesto que ocupaba en la marina real…

Chisté fastidiado antes de ir a mi camarote, ya que el dobe tenía razón. Miré la ropa una última vez dispuesta sobre mi cama, mientras una expresión de desagrado se mantenía en mi rostro. Inspiré y espiré un par de veces para terminar de concienciarme. Todo esto era por hallar al pirata que me conduciría hasta aquel bastardo. Así que me quité mi habitual vestimenta de oficial para remplazarla por una camisa clara con el cuello abierto hasta la mitad del pecho, al mantener sueltos los cordones que lo unían, unos pantalones oscuros cuyo bajo permanecía oculto por unas botas del mismo tono, y terminé colocándome un pesado abrigo negro, largo hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Menuda transformación teme!- exclamó el rubio en cuanto me vió salir a la cubierta.

- Desde luego, solo te falta la botella como atrezo- añadió nuestro prisionero, perdiéndome todo el respeto.

Levanté uno de los laterales de mi abrigo y señalé el arma que mantenía oculta en la cintura junto a la espada.

- Aún tengo esto Hozinki, así que vigila cómo te diriges a mí- le advertí entrecerrando los ojos.

- Muy precabido señor- apuntó el aludido antes de volver su mirada a la isla.- Pero creo que como os veais descubierto ni siquiera eso os salvará- puntualizó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Bueno, ya estamos listos así que desembarquemos, un nuevo amor me espera!- interrumpió Naruto nuestra discusión, mostrándose emocionado.

- Hmp- "dije" deseando que todo esto acabara cuanto antes.

Nuestro bote alcanzó la orilla de arena blanca de la isla, a pocos metros de nosotros las palmeras formaban un frente con brotes de éstas a sus pies. La vegetación invitaba a guarecerse en ella del sofocante que provocaban los rayos del sol. Mientras las gaviotas surcaban el cielo de un azul limpio.

- Hay que internarse un poco en la isla- nos indicó el pirata de cabello grisaceo.

- Vamos detrás de ti- aseguró el dobe, que sin duda disfrutaba con esto.

Después de media hora de camino al fin llegamos a un claro donde se extendía la ciudad de los bucaneros y sus familias.

A plena luz del día las casas se veían igual a las del continente, constituídas por madera eran estrechas y construídas una a continuación de otra pero sin seguir un orden aparente, formando calles retorcidas o truncadas dando lugar a callejones.

Los transeuntes eran en su gran mayoría adultos ebrios, a pesar de que se tratara de la hora menos indicada para beber. Sus ropas en caso de los hombres se veía sucia y descuidada, mientras que la de las mujeres parecían propias de un burdel.

Hozinki nos guió por el intricado de calles por las que salteábamos a los hombres que no habían llegado a sus catres, antes de caer dormidos por efecto del alcohol. Si tuviera que ponerle nombre a esa isla no sería Tortuga, sino Vertedero humano. Toda la gente de este sitio no era más que basura a mis ojos. Sin embargo Naruto parecía que no dejaba de admirar cualquier cosa a nuestro paso.

Repentínamente Hosinki se detuvo ante la entrada de una de las casas más grandes que había visto desde que llegué, "Pata de Conejo" rezaba el cártel sobre la puerta.

- Esta es la taberna más importante de la isla- nos murmuró el pirata.- Aquí consegiré información sobre el paradero actual de la "_Furia del Mar_".

Asentí, cruzando la puerta tras él junto con Naruto.

La taberna estaba abarrotada de bucaneros y algunas mujeres que les hacían compañía. Los muebles eran de madera maciza, a pesar de lo cual todos sufrían desperfectos. Patas rotas, tableros de mesas incompletos, taburetes resquebrajados… Por no hablar del suelo, que parecía una charca.

Hozinki saludó a todo con el que se cruzaba recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa como respuesta. Tras saludar a media taberna, se detuvo con un joven pelirrojo, alto y musculado, ya que su espalda abarcaba la de Naruto y mía juntas.

- ¡Juugo, amigo, estoy de vuelta!- exclamó antes de darle una fuerta palmada en la espalda que pelirrojo no pareció notar.

- Se supone que estabas encarcelado a la espera de tu linchamiento- replicó éste con sorpresa.

- Ningunos barrotes son capaces de mantener cautivo al gran capitán Suigetsu- afirmó el peligris con arrogancia.

Volví la vista de aquella escena antes de que no pudiera resistir bajarle los humos a ese idiota. Así me percaté de la mirada fija de una joven rubia, que permanecía tras la barra secando un vaso, sobre nosotros.

- Te invito a un trago para celebrarlo- le escuché decir al tal Juugo, antes de dirigirse ambos a la barra.

Allí la rubia les recibió con una sonrisa. Esa chica no se parecía al resto de las de la isla, vestía con clase a la moda del continente, además se veía que poseía modales.

- Vaya Suigetsu, creí que no te volveríamos a ver por aquí- comentó la muchacha afable.

- He vuelto por ti, preciosa- soltó sin vergüenza ninguna y una sonrisa ladeada el peligris, mientras se la comía con los ojos.

- Como todos- mencionó tras una dulce carcajada.- ¿Quiénes son los jóvenes que te acompañan?- preguntó curiosa.

- No se te escapa nada, Ino- apuntó el aludido.- Ellos me ayudaron a escapar, eran mis compañeros de celda, no tenían futuro en tierra firme así que por gratitud los he traído aquí.

- ¿Eran ladrones?- indagó, capturando a Hozinki con aquellos ojos aguamarina.

- Sí, no… no sé. No les he preguntado, sus crímenes no me interesan- contestó.

- Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa amable.- ¿Qué os sirvo?

- Ron- respondió mostrando una distacia considerable entre el dedo pulgar y el índice mientras el resto los cerraba en puño.- Y ron- añadió reduciéndo la distancia a un par de pulgadas.

Eficazmente la chica dispuso dos vasos y se los acercó llenos.

- ¿Sabes Ino? Mi nuevo barco es fabuloso, no habría conseguido huir con éxito sin él, me gustaría agradecérselo a "_la Furia del Mar_"… ¿sabes dónde está ahora?- dejó caer Hozinki.

- Lo siento, pero no- contestó manteniendo una sonrisa educada la joven.

- Vamos tú sabes siempre dónde se encuentra- replicó el de dientes aserrados.

Vaya la rubia debía de ser la amante de ese pirata en tierra.

- La última vez que nos vimos discutimos así que no tengo ni idea Suigetsu- se explicó.

- ¿"_La Furia del Mar_"?- inquirió un hombre que se sentaba cerca de ellos en la barra.- He oído que acudirá a la fiesta del noble Orochimaru, solo esa persona intentaría burlar la prestigiosa guardia del conde.

- ¿Y cuándo será esa fiesta?- cuestionó el prisionero.

- En una semana exacta.

Vi como la rubia ponía mala cara ante la conversación, sin duda era fidedigna.

- Suigetsu- le llamó la tabernera,- ten cuidado con lo que haces es difícil que un milagro te salve dos veces.

- Tranquila, bombón, voy con pies de plomo- dijo éste antes de levantarse y venir hasta mí.- ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí, para percatarme de que no veía a Naruto desde que habíamos entrado a la taberna.

- Ese dobe… ¿dónde se ha metido?- solté molesto.

- Creo que lo sé- contestó el peligris, señalando a un tumulto de mujeres.

Al fondo de la taberna más de seis mujeres que vestían como si fueran "de vida alegre" se deshacían en halagos y favores hacia un complacido rubio.

Soltando un largo suspiro hastiado, me dirigí hacia ese dobe mientras pensaba qué había hecho en mi vida que mereciera tal carga. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo desprendía de las zarpas de aquellas mujeres, ante las quejas de éstas y las excusas de él.

Una vez fuea de la taberna le liberé.

- No tenías porqué arrastrarme, Sasuke- me recriminó a la vez que se colocaba la ropa.

- Nuestros asuntos ya habían concluído en esa taberna, dobe- apunté comenzando a andar hacia mi navío.

- Habla por ti, yo aún no he vivido mi amorio pirata- refutó irritado.

- Esas mujeres no eran piratas Naruto- comentó Hozinki.

- ¿Ahora vas a apoyar al teme, Suigetsu?- inquirió el aludido.

- Déjalo ya dobe. Lo importante en este momento es preparar todo para zarpar- mencioné comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Con qué rumbo?- cuestionó el rubio.

- Si hubieras prestado atención a algo más que tu afán reproductor lo sabrías- dejé caer.- Nos dirigiremos a la morada del noble Orochimaru.

- Nos "afán reproductor"- masculló.- Mis sentimientos son nobles.

- ¿Hacia las ocho?- preguntó Hozinki para soltar una carcajada.

Tenía que reconocer que era más fácil manejar a Naruto con el pirata en interviniendo en la discusión.

- Hacia todas las mujeres- respondió sin vergüenza ninguna el Uzumaki.

Hozinki comenzó a reírse.

- Si algún día una te roba el corazón lo vas a pasar muy mal, Naruto- comentó el de dientes aserrados.

- Oh, yo ya he tenido muchos amores- mencionó el rubio sorprendido.

- No se refiere a los que atiendes una noche y luego huyes de sus atenciones- intervení solo por molestarle.

- Ni coméis, ni dejais que los demás coman- concluyó enojado el ojiazul antes de subir al bote con el que alcanzaríamos el barco.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOo ooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Hacía un par de días que habíamos atracado en un lugar próximo a la mansión de Orchimaru y bastante seguro, los sobornos ayudaban a que así fuera. Acababa de recibir la contestación de mi carta y tendría que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes.

Reuní a mis segundos para explicárselo.

- Según _él_ solo debemos apropiarnos de un objeto de casa del conde, un mapa…

- Pero Orochimaru es inmesamente rico, desaprobechar una oportunidad así sería una locura- me interrumpió Neji.

- Si _él_ lo desea tiene que ser muy valioso, hermano- intervino la de pelo azulado, meditabunda.

- Ahora que solo hay que robar un objeto tan pequeño como ese no es necesario que vayamos muchos, de hecho creo que con que alguien me acompañara sería suficiente y escabullirnos resultaría más sencillo- comenté.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo de todos modos?- preguntó el chico.

- Me disfrazaré de hombre y…

- ¡Otra vez no!- me cortó Hinata.- Tengo una idea: Tú y yo nos haremos pasar por invitadas. Solo debemos sobornar al empleado que se encargue de las invitaciones y entraríamos sin problemas.

Puse mala cara.

- Pero tendríamos que vestir y actuar como damas- dije con disgusto.- Además yo no dispongo de ese tipo de ropajes y es muy tarde para que a ninguna modista le dé tiempo a finalizar ese encargo.

- No hay problema por eso- refutó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con las miradas de asombro de Neji y mía sobre ella.

Unos minutos después apareció cargando con una caja de cartón tan larga como ella pero muy estrecha. La colocó sobre mi escritorio y la abrió, mostrándonos un abultado vestido níveo de palabra de honor ajustado el la parte superior. Venía acompañado de un corsé.

. Se lo encargué a Inoichi como regalo para ti, aunque nunca imaginé que lo fueras a necesitar tan pronto, lo guardaba para tu cumpleaños- explicó con una sonrisa.

- Odio los vestidos y aún más los corsés- mascullé.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que les cogas cariño- replicó, dirigiéndome una mirada gélida.

Asentí y ella volvió a ser la misma chica dulce de siempre. Creería que había sido una ilusión sino fuera porque Neji también se había quedado paralizado.

- Pues ya tenemos plan- concluyó la peliazul.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooO OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOooooo

El conde nos había recibido con resignamiento al ser un asunto de la marina real, sin embargo no había puesto trabas. De hecho a veces sentía que no le molestaba tanto nuestra presencia, o más bien la mía por la manera en la que le descubría mirándome de manera inquietante.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta tenía a todos mis hombres custodiando las entradas, ya fueran la principal, traseras e incluídos los ventanales. Mientras que Naruto junto a Hozinki, y yo por separado nos mezclábamos entre la multitud.

Los invitados no cesaban de llegar, sin duda el conde debía de dar la fiesta del año. Sentí que capataba las miradas de las damas, que me reconocían como otro invitado más al vestir con ropa formal lejos de acostumbrado uniforme.

Decidí comprobar uno de los corredores algo más solitarios, cansado del abarrotado salón. Fue allí dónde vi a una joven que parecía un ángel. Nunca me imaginé decir algo así en mi vida, pero eso era porque tampoco nunca antes había puesto mis ojos sobre aquella joven. Su cabello era de color rosa y le llegaba liso hasta la cintura. Los ojos le brillaban como el más puro jade, su piel parecía tan suave como cremosa. La chica curioseaba a través del resquicio de una puerta, algo inclinada contoneando el trasero y provoacando que la zona acampanada de múltiples capas del vestido se baboleara con ella.

- Puedo ayudaros en algo- dije con voz sucientemente alta para que me escuchara.

Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó de la puerta, dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

- Vaya, que embarazoso, no pretendía espiar es solo que este tipo de fiestas me aburren- se disculpó.- Siempre acuden los mismos, caballeros que alardean de sus fortunas y damas que critican al detalle a sus congéneres- añadió rodando los ojos, algo para nada educado.

- Desde luego ústed no parece que encaje en ese grupo, es demasiado directa- mencioné, acercándome a ella y la tendí la mano.- Sasuke Uchiha- añadí en un intento de que me diera su nombre.

La joven pareció reticente por un segundo, pero luego puso su mano sobre la mía.

- Sakura, un gusto conocerle.

- El placer es mío, señorita- contesté después de llevarme su mano a mis labios y besarla con la mirada puesta en esos ojos verdes preciosos.

Se sonrrojó por un momento, para inmediatamente recuperar su aplomo habitual.

- Parece que hoy sí han invitado a alguien interesante- comentó la dama.

- Puedo ser más que eso- dije con una sonrisa torcida, acercándome aún más a ella pasando de lejos la frontera de la decencia, hasta que mis labios rozaron su oreja.- Sa-ku-ra- murmuré en su oído.

Olía tan bien que por un momento no pude pensar en nada más, solo captaba su aroma dulce a sol y viento, como el de una mañana soleada en la costa.

De repente una chica de cabellos aún más largos, peliazul, y con un vestido voluptuoso de finas líneas verticales blancas y azules, surgió como una exhalación por la puerta.

Inmediatamente Sakura y yo nos separamos.

- Sakura, nos vamos ¡ya!- dijo la recién aparecida sin dejar de correr.

La aludida obedeció sin dudar un segundo, dejándome sorprendido mientras veía a las dos jóvenes correr por el pasillo.

- ¡Sasuke es ella!- me gritó Hozinki saliendo tras la misma puerta que la peliazul antes, seguido de Naruto.

Ellos tampoco se detuvieron, sino que Naruto me agarró uniéndome a la persecución.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "es ella"?- repliqué corriendo como los demás.

- La muchacha de cabello rosa es "_la Furia del Mar_", es ella a quien buscas- aclaró Hozinki.

- ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Es una mujer, no un pirata!- le espeté mientras cruzaba el gran salón con toda la compañía.

Las chicas corrían a la velocidad de gamos, sin embargo poco a poco íbamos ganándoles distancia. De repente la peliazul de ojos perlas se volvió hacia nosotros y nos arrojó sus dos tacones, más bien a Naruto. Ya que el primero le golpeó en el hombro y el segundo le acertó en plena frente, derribándolo.

Con uno menos a sus espaldas las jóvenes cruzaron la entrada cuando los dos criados frente a ella placaron a los guardias que yo había colocado allí, despejándoles el camino. Sorprendido corrí aún más rápido, pero solo para conseguir ver como ya se encontraban subidas a un carruaje cuyos caballos comenzaban a galopar.

Colgada en uno de los laterales Sakura me dirigió una amplia sonrisa, mientras el viento surgido de la velocidad mecía sus rosaceos cabellos.

- Continuaremos en otra ocasión Uchiha, prometo recordar la textura de tus labios mientras tanto- me gritó sobre el ruido de los cascos sobre los adoquines.

Y desaparecieron…

- ¡Muñeca, mi Luna espera!- llegó gritando Naruto repentinamente, para detenerse con cara de desilusión junto a nosotros.

Olvidé a Naruto para agarrar a Hozinki por las solapas del traje, violentamente.

- ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!- le increpé.

- Señor…- dijo con dificultades para hablar.- La joven del cabello rosa es la pirata a la que buscais, "_la Furia del Mar_".

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el pirata despiadado y astuto que más problemas da a la marina real es esa joven mujer?- mascullé.

- S… sí.

Le arrojé al suelo, donde cayó con un golpe sordo.

- ¡¿Y en ningún momento se te ocurrió compartir ese "pequeño" detalle con nosotros?!- cuestioné cargado de rabia.

- Sasuke, tranquilízate- me pidió serio Naruto, agarrándome con fuerza el hombro.- Así no conseguiremos nada.

Inspiré y espiré un par de veces, el dobe tenía razón.

- No sé cómo lo conseguirás pero me volverás a llevar hasta ella- le dije con voz sombría al pirata.

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto. La verdad es que había pensado dejarlo por los pocos reviews que tenía, pero el otro dia vi la carpeta y me apeteció continuarlo. Así que aquí está en tercer capítulo n.n**

**Ja ne**


	4. Traición

**Traición**

Me metí en el carruaje cuando perdí de vista al Uchiha, sentándome junto a una acalorada Hinata.

- Has perdido los zapatos- indiqué señalándole los pies descalzos, divertida. Por alguna razón mi humor era inmejorable.

- Bueno, digamos que les he dado un buen último uso- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya… ¿Qué ha pasado exáctamente Hinata? El que acompañaba al rubio era Suigetsu, ¿verdad?- inquirí acabando con el ambiente relajado.

- Sí…- asintió con un suspiro derrotado.- Estaba en el despacho de Orochimaru cuando el rubio llegó, acababa de hallar el mapa en un falso fondo de un cajón del escritorio- dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.- Actué como una invitada extraviada, y él resultó tan encantador…- añadió con voz soñadora, para torcer el gesto un instante después.- Luego apareció el maldito de Suigetsu y me delató, eché a correr antes de que pudieran atraparme y ya conoces el resto.

- ¡Oh, Hinata! ¿Acabas de maldecir? ¿Tú?- señalé divertida de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

Ella se sonrrojó avergonzada.

- ¿No tengo derecho a enojarme como los demás?- replicó, encogiéndose ligeramente en el asiento.

- Claro, pero creo que nunca te había visto "tan enojada". Debió de ser una gran molestia la interrupción del capitán Vesugo- mencioné.

- No te creas tan superior, ¿no te estabas besando con el moreno?- me increpó en respuesta.

- ¡No nos besábamos!- negué rotunda.

- Pues que Suigetsu esté libre con ellos y que nos delatara solo significa que ese par son miembros de la marina real, además deben tener un puesto importante en ella si no formaban parte de los guardias, yendo por libre- mencionó mi amiga.- Ahora ya saben que eres mujer y pueden dar una descripción bastante acertada de ti.

- Sí- afirmé lacónica.- ¿Qué crees que harán?

- No lo sé, pero no parece que vayan a rendirse, debemos planear una estrategia cuanto a antes.

- Sí, preferiría tener la situación controlada antes de darle el mapa a _él_- concluí seria.

* * *

><p>wwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww<p>

Me encontraba tumbado de espaldas en la cama de mi camarote con la mirada perdida en el techo de madera sobre mí, ya que no era eso lo que veía realmente. El rostro de Sakura acudía a mí con tanto detalle que sentía que estuviera presente. Su imagen, aquella sonrisa divertida que le iluminaba los ojos turquesas aferrada al carruaje, su sonrrojo en el momento que posé los labios en su mano, la manera curiosa en la que la había visto por primera vez espiando a través de aquella puerta…

"_Continuaremos en otra ocasión Uchiha, prometo recordar la textura de tus labios mientras tanto_". Su última frase resonó en mi mente, prometía que la volvería a ver.

Me senté sobre la cama rápidamente. ¿En qué mierda pensaba? Ella era "_la Furia del Mar_", un pirata que asesinaba sin piedad y que saqueaba como ningún otro. _Una, una pirata_ corrigió una voz en mi cabeza. Una bellísima joven y una peligrosa pirata.

Pegué la frente a la pared de madera, aunque hubiera preferido golpearla con ésta hasta perder la consciencia pero sabía que solo me traería más jaquecas. No entendía lo que me sucedía, nunca había prestado atención a ninguna mujer, nada lograba descentrarme de mis planes y ahora… por culpa de esa pirata… debido a Sakura…

- ¡Sasuke!- me sorprendió Naruto, entrando en mi camarote con la misma libertad que siempre demostraba.- Los criados han cantado como canarios, pero no tenían información que nos fuera útil- dijo, sentándose en la silla del escritorio pero volviéndola en mi dirección.- Resulta que les pagaron una cantidad desorbitada para que les contaran todo lo que sucedía en la mansión y les facilitaran la entrada y salida a ésta.

Sentado aún en la cama, apoyé la espalda sobre la pared.

- ¿Nada más?

- Me temo que no, de hecho ni siquiera fueron ellas las que negociaron todo. Los criados describen a dos mozos morenos.

- Solo nos queda llegar a Tortuga antes que ellos y tenderles una trampa, Hozinki asegura que se dirigen allí- dije cansado.

- No me parece un plan demasiado brillante, Sasuke- dio claramente su opinión.- Ya deben saber quienes somos.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Qué pisar esa isla es una locura!- exclamó intentando persuadirme.

- ¿Y qué propones entonces? Es nuestra única posibilidad, llegar antes de que puedan avisar a los isleños y prepararles una emboscada cuando atraquen- expliqué manteniendo la calma.

- No saldrá bien, lo presiento- aseguró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplado el techo.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres supersticioso?- inquirí.

- No es superstición, sino instinto y mientras que le escucho las cosas me salen bien. Ya sabes, como una conciencia inteligente- argumentó.

- El resto de la gente suele utilizar su propio criterio, dobe.

- Es tu navio, y tu tripulación, así que te seguiré pero dentro de poco reconocerás que yo tenía razón, teme- concluyó, levantándose de la silla.

Y con un fuerte portazo se marchó… O eso pensé porque, cuando comenzaba a pensar en considerar lo que había dicho, volvió a pasar como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

- ¿Y que te pareció la chica?- me preguntó emocionado.

A veces pensaba que tenía doble personalidad…

- Igual que el resto, que tenga el pelo rosa no significa que sea distinta o más hermosa. Además los ojos verdes son muy comunes…

- Me refiero a la de pelo azulado- me interrumpió.- Ya sabes la del cuerpo perfecto, que parece la encarnación de una noche con luna llena.

- ¿Qué? ¿La del vestido de rayas?- Él asintió con premura.- Pues… lo cierto es que no me fijé en ella.

- Ya veo, estabas demasiado ocupado detallando a la de cabello rosa- inquirió divertido.- Entonces ese es tu tipo de mujer, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- No digas tonterías dobe, ¿no has escuchado lo que te he dicho antes?

- Sí, me he percatado de lo bien que la has descrito. Aunque para mi gusto era demasiado alta y con poca delantera…

- ¡Qué estupidez, era perfecta! Esbelta, ingeniosa y muy…- Me tapé la boca incrédulo por lo que acababa de soltar por ella, mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa zorruna que me resultaba insoportable.

- Creo que no necesito añadir nada más- comentó el rubio mientras que yo quería que la tierra me tragara.- De todas maneras eso es bueno, teme. Ya era hora de que te fijaras en alguna y me alegro de que no sea a la que yo he elegido. Pero el problema es que se trata de a quien buscamos.

- Lo sé- acepté sin más salida.

- Bueno yo creo que las cosas se solucionan por sí solas siempre que seas fiel a tu corazón, así que no te preocupes- zanjó el dobe.

- ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

- El de un sabio.

- Permíteme reírme.

Días después de esa conversación, me había visto forzado a volver a vestir las ropas de pirata y permanecía en la cubierta del navio bajo mi mando. El viento nos era favorable y ya se lograba avistar la isla de los bucaneros, Tortuga.

A pesar de que solo mostraba la calma habitual, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Debía encontrarla, ella conocía el paradero de _esa persona_. Hacía años que había jurado utilizar lo que necesitara para lograr mi venganza, y me mantendría firme. No tendría en cuenta que una cara bonita o lo arruinara todo.

- Preparados señor- dijo Hozinki seguido de Naruto.

- Sí, preparados para fracasar- masculló el ojiazul.

Los tres vestíamos igual que la primera vez que habíamos llegado a la isla.

- Pues pongámonos a ello. Hozinki- le llamé ignorando el comentario pesimista,- no te desvíes del plan.

- Por supuesto- aseguró.

Así abandonamos el navio para ocupar un pequeño bote.

El camino hacia la ciudad, alumbrado por las antorchas que portábamos, se me hizo aún más tedioso que la vez pasada. No solo por la inquietud que sentía, sino por el silencio tenso que mantenía Naruto, que resultaba aún más molesto que su parloteo.

Al llegar al pequeño asentamiento comprobé que allí no había cambiado más que los borrachos antes durmientes, ahora estaban despiertos. Alcanzamos la taberna "Pata de conejo" sin problemas, y Suigetsu entró al establecimiento el primero con decisión.

- ¡Todos los honrrados piratas que os encontrais aquí, debo haceros saber una traición!- exclamó al momento de entrar, silenciando el alboroto que había reinado antes.

Los hombres de mar que habían permanecido en aquel caos de alcohol, broncas y cortejos con la ayuda del dinero en su mayoría, pusieron toda su atención en él. Los rostros de la mayoría reflejaban suspicacia y desaprovación, ante las palabras del peligris. Me fijé en la tabernera de la vez anterior, viendo que la muchacha había dejado sus que haceres y se mantenía a la expectativa con seriedad.

De repente recordé que había pensado que esa rubia era la amante de "_la Furia del Mar_". Sin embargo, a pesar de que ahora sabía que no era así, conocía que existía una buena relación entre ambas chicas. Si el plan salía bien ella misma nos ayudaría a capturar a la traidora.

- ¿Vienes a declarar tu culpabilidad? Es un detalle, pero ya les he explicado yo todo lo necesario- declaró una voz claramente femenina.

Una chica se levantó de entre los asientos de las mesas, su cabello rosa brilló al fuego de las antorchas y velas que alumbraban la taberna, al igual que sus ojos del color de las aguas del Caribe. La chica mostraba una calculadora mirada mientras el resto de su expresión era de completa sobriedad.

Al instante de que ella se descubriera, junto a ella se levantaron la misma joven de cabello peliazul y un chico con idénticos ojos a ésta, además de numerosos encapuchados del local. Sin duda debían de ser su tripulación.

- ¡Me vendistes un barco robado a la marina real y me dirigistes derecho a ellos!- le acusó Hozinki, cargado de rencor.

Airados murmullos en la taberna surgieron al instante.

- Mientes- dijo con ligereza la pirata.- Y yo sí lo puedo demostrar en este mismo momento. ¡Hermanos piratas, partícipes de la verdadera libertad, este compañero aquí presente nos ha vendido a todos!- afirmó logrando que el silencio se instaurara de nuevo, cargado de tensión. Su tono era poderoso y hablaba con claridad.- Los hombres que Suigetsu ha traído a nuestro santuario son importantes miembros de la marina real. Suigetsu Hozinki nos ha vendido a cambio de su libertad, y en este momento un navio de dicho ejército se encuentra fondeado en las aguas circundantes a la isla.

Fue como si acabara de prender la mecha de un barril de pólvora. Todos los presentes en la taberna se alzaron furiosos, pidiendo nuestras vidas.

- ¡Todo comenzó por ella!- gritó Hozinki, pero fue opacado por gritos que exigían nuestras cabezas.

Mientras me llevé la mano al interior del abrigo, en busca de mi arma, fuertes brazos cayeron sobre mí para estamparme tan largo era en el suelo. Por los golpes cerca de mí, tanto Naruto como Suigetsu sufrieron lo mismo.

Me sujetaron la cabeza contra el suelo, por lo que contemplé como unas botas de un tamaño más pequeño al habitual se detuvieron frente a mí.

Me sorprendió que a estas alturas no nos hubieran despedazado ya, de hecho los minutos pasaban y nada cambiaba. Parecían aguardar a algo, más desconocía el qué.

Bastante tiempo después, y algún que otro golpe de vez en cuando, en la taberna se volvió a guardar silencio.

- Sakura Haruno- comenzó a decir esta vez la voz de un hombre, sonaba de una forma grave que solo los años y la mala vida pueden otorgar.- Tuya ha sido la acusación y descubrimiento de este traidor y su indeseable compañía. Se ha comprobado que tu información es cierta, como prueba hemos podido ver el barco de la marina tal como has dicho. Por lo tanto tuyo es el poder de decisión del destino de estas personas según el código.

Como una ola, las exclamaciones de muerte y sangre golpearon mis oídos. El furor era desorbitado, como un eco de destrución. La rabia por profanar su territorio pedía ser saciada. Sin embargo al instante el clima ensordecedor fue sofocado, sin razón que yo pudiera apreciar.

- Tal como habeis dicho Señor de la Isla, procederé a enunciar la sentencia.- El tono de su voz era como escuchar a un gato relamiéndose antes de comerse a un pájaro.- Para Suigetsu, el traidor, deseo su muerte.- Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, parecían adorarla.- Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, no puedo exigir la vida de los otros dos. Son generales de la marina real, por lo que prefiero ver qué puedo sacar de ellos. Eso sí, les custodiaré hasta su muerte.

Esta vez su decisión no fue tan aclamada, a pesar de que en ningún momento pareció que no la entendieran, al menos no la mayoría.

- Tus palabras son inteligentes, sin duda eres una buena hija del mar "Su Furia"- le alagó aquel que ella había nombrado como Señor de la Isla.- Ahora debemos destruir el barco de la marina y a todos los que se hallan en él.

De repente unas manos tiraron de mí hacia arriba y, una vez en pie, varios encapuchados me arrastraron fuera de la taberna mientras escuchaba los gritos de Hozinki. Aunque no fui capaz de mucho más, porque sin venir a cuento alguien me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la oscuridad se cirnió sobre mí.

wwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwWWWW WWWWwwwwww

La aniquilación del navío fue sencilla. Gracias al amparo de la oscuridad y a que todos los piratas conocíamos la zona como la palma de nuestras propias manos. Desde nuestros barcos volamos el navío como si de prácticas de tiro se tratase.

Una vez hubimos acabado con ese asunto, todos los capitanes nos marchamos con nuestros respectivos barcos y volvimos a atracar.

Ya libre de ocupaciones no pude evitar dirigirme a las celdas. Allí, en una de ellas, contemplé a un desmallado azabache. El joven, a pesar de que aparentaba tener mi edad, era un general de la marina real. Había investigado sobre él, Sasuke Uchiha… Su historia era tan interesante como su rostro, aunque no tan bella.

Me puse de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, me recreé en cada detalle de él. Su cabello, sus espesas pestañas oscuras que contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, aquellos carnosos labios… Esos labios, su boca… No mentía cuando le dije que hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar recordaría el tacto de sus labios en mi piel.

Me puse en pie rápidamente, a partir de este momento él no iría a ninguna parte y yo necesitaba descansar después de una agotadora jornada.

wwwwwwwWWWWWwwwwwwWWWWWWwwww ww

- Abrí los ojos desorientado, apenas había luz en el lugar donde me encontraba. Un dolor punzante me hizo llevarme una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza instantáneamente.

- Ya estás despierto- habló alguien muy conocido para mí.

Alcé la vista para ver dos filas de barrotes entre Naruto y yo. El rubio permanecía sentado en el suelo de madera con la espalda apoyada en la pared del fondo. Miré a mi alrededor para confirmar que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

- Espero que lo digas teme, venga. Dime: "Tenías razón Naruto mi criterio no resulta tan bueno como tu intuición"- pidió molesto.

Le puse mala cara.

- Cállate dobe. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que llegarían antes que nosotros? Nuestro navio pertenece a la flota real- repliqué.

- Hum… ¿yo, por ejemplo?- apuntó de mal humor.- Ahora estamos encerrados hasta que nos maten.

- Antes intentaran obtener la mayor información de nosotros, esa pirata es inteligente. Por desgracia para nosotros.

- Sí, bueno. Además hay algo más que me molesta- dijo para entrecerrar los ojos.- Yo quería que mi amor me salvara si nos descubrían y, en lugar de eso, ha sido _tu amorcito_ quien nos ha salvado.

Debería haber esperado algo como esto después del tiempo que lo venía soportando, pero aún así no lo vi venir.

- Lo primero dobe, no es _mi amorcito_. Y en segundo lugar, yo no llamaría a esto ser salvados- le corregí antes de soltar un largo suspiro.- Estamos en unos calabozos a los que ni siquiera llega la luz del sol, hasta que nos interroguen, torturen o asesinen.

- Bueno, mientras hay vida existe esperanza. Además espero que esta experiencia te sirva para aprender a confiar más en mi intuición.

- Hmp- solté molesto.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta chirriar y se filtró a la estancia algo de luz natural, opacada por una figura oscura. Reconocí a un hombre joven castaño, sin duda un miembro de la tripulación. Se detuvo ante mi celda.

- Tú, eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

Me límite a lanzarle una mirada altiva.

- General Uchiha para ti, también puedes llamarme señor Uchiha.

- Creo que no comprendeis la situación en la que os hallais "señor"- dijo el pirata, divertido.- Muy pronto se os bajarán esos humos- añadió abriendo la celda y agarrándome con brusquedad.

Pensé en quitármelo de encima, cuando vi como me ponía un trabuco en la cabeza.

- Ni se os ocurra- masculló el bucanero antes de comenzar a empujarme para sacarme de allí.

El hombre me llevó por distintos corredores hasta lo que me pareció un camarote, donde me arrojó al suelo y caí de rodillas. Ahora, ante mí, tenía a tres personas. Los reconocí como Sakura, la chica peliazul y el castaño de los mismos ojos de ésta que la habían acompañado anoche en la taberna.

- Kiba, puedes marcharte- le indicó la pelirosa.

El marinero asintió y salió de la habitación. Me puse en pie al instante.

- Bien, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?- sugirió "_la Furia del Mar_".

- Por mí comenzaría por tirarlos a los tiburones- se quejó el chico.- Insisto en que es un riesgo innecesario mantenerlos con vida.

- Neji ya hemos hablado de eso- intervino la peliazul, molesta.

- ¿Tú crees que va a ser un pérdida de tiempo que te mantengamos con vida?- me preguntó la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa afable.- ¿Debería hacer caso a Neji?

Yo me reí de forma fría.

- Si pretendeis asustarme así no conseguireis nada- dije tras soltar la última carcajada.- De hecho no lo conseguireis de ningún modo.

- ¿En serio? Os conozco, Sasuke Uchiha- comentó la pelirrosa.- Nacisteis en una familia noble que cayó en desgracia. Todos sus miembros fueron asesinados, excepto vos, cuando teníais seis años. Al menos esa es la versión oficial. Desde entonces manteneis la riqueza de vuestra familia prácticamente intacta, ya que os habeis dedicado a vuestro trabajo desde que tuvisteis edad para ello. Entrasteis a formar parte del ejécito de vuestra majestad a los catorce años, gracias a algunos contactos de los Uchiha, y desde entonces buscais a aquel que os arrebató a vuestra familia- relató para bajar el tono repentínamente.- ¿Es verdad que os escapasteis de casa esa noche por una pataleta infantil y al llegar estaban todos muertos, y las paredes y el suelo brillaban con la sangre de los Uchiha?

Si las miradas matasen Sakura Haruno estaría muerta y enterrada en este momento. Pero sabía que solo intentaba provocarme, así que hice un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

- Nadie que haya dañado a un Uchiha sobrevive, y el que asesinó a mi familia no correrá un destino distinto- mascullé.

La chica alzó una ceja mientras mantenía una sonrisa torcida.

- Fuisteis tan atrayente en aquel corredor durante la fiesta de lord Orochimaru…- mencionó deteniéndose ante mí, a escasos centímetros, no parecía temerme.

Me acarició la mejilla y yo le aparté la mano con rapidez.

- Entonces pensaba que erais una dama y no una vulgar marimacho pirata- dije con acritud. A pesar de que no era lo que realmente pensaba ya que, a pesar de que nunca hubiera visto antes a una mujer con casaca, no le quedaba peor que el hermoso vestido que llevaba cuando la conocí. Pero después de sus palabras intentaría herirla de la manera en que me fuera posible.

Ella sonrió de forma algo siniestra.

- Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que escucho una falta de respeto por mi género, sería más rica que la corona de Inglaterra. Veo que no sois distinto a otros hombres, por suerte no todos piensan como vos, ya que no me cuesta trabajo calentar mi cama cuando yo lo desee y con "quien" yo prefiera.

Seguramente se trate de ratas ladronas como vos- señalé fulminándola con la mirada.

- Con una sonrisa amable en el rostro me pegó un fuerte puñetazo que me hizo trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Me llevé la mano a la boca para limpiarme la sangre que me brotaba del labio roto. A pesar de que su cuerpo parecía delicado como el de cualquier dama, pude comprobar que sus golpes no lo eran.

- Un niño rico como tú nunca entendería por lo que pasan aquellos que no tienen ni siquiera algo de comida que llevarse a la boca. No te creas con superioridad moral, la mayoría de los piratas solo han aprendido a sobrevivir con las cartas que el destino les ha dado- me soltó gélida, una vez desaparecida la sonrisa falsa.- Hinata, Neji dejaznos a solas, por favor.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura…- mencionó Hinata preocupada.

- Nos quedaremos al otro lado de la puerta, hermana- le tranquilizó el castaño.

El tal Neji hizo un gesto significatico a la pelirosa y salió del cuarto junto a la otra chica. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

- Imagino que he debido de convertirme en un problema grave para la marina real, como para que manden a dos de sus generales en mi busca- dejó caer la joven.

- En realidad te buscaba por una causa más personal.- Quizás aún tenía alguna posibilidad de que me dijera el paradero de la persona que buscaba.

- ¿Personal?- repitió confusa.- No me conocías cuando salistes del continente junto con Suigetsu por primera vez. Además, yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes de la fiesta de lord Orochimaru.

- Tú conoces el lugar donde se encuentra la persona que llevo años buscando- expliqué.- O al menos eso he escuchado.

- Conozco a mucha gente interesante, pero no creo que sean del tipo respetable con la que tu socializas- dijo displicente, mientras se examinaba las uñas.

- Este sujeto se puede describir de muchas formas, pero la palabra "respetable" nunca podría utilizarla para ello.

La pirata volvió su atención de nuevo a mí.

- ¿Venganza?- cuestionó interesada.

Yo asentí.

- ¿Y qué obtendría yo a cambio?- añadió con un brillo codicioso en aquellos ojos verdes.

- Lo que quisieras, mientras no me impida cumplir mi objetivo- afirmé con rotundidad.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Volví a asentir.- Bien, ¿cómo se llama el sujeto en cuestión?

- Desconozco su nombre, pero se trata de un hombre de posición distinguida que se relaciona con piratas.

Ante mis palabras ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- Es alto, debe medir más de metro ochenta, y no muy corpulento- continué rememorando la única vez que le había visto.

- Lo siento, pero has sido mal informado. No tengo ni idea de a quién te refieres- contestó la pelirosa.

- No es cierto, le encubres, puedo verlo claramente- refuté manteniendo la compostura.

- Mira, Uchiha, sé lo que debe significar para ti cruzar medio océano y fingir ser un tipo de persona que desprecias, por no hablar de a donde te ha llevado eso, pero no puedo ayudarte.

- Te daré lo que sea- intenté tentarla, aunque hasta yo podía escuchar la desesperación en mi voz.- Todo pirata haría cualquier cosa por un buen premio.

- ¿Sabes? Los piratas poseemos un código, puede que no sea muy noble pero algo como tener un segundo, pertenecer a una tripulación, es un contrato de fidelidad. Los que no lo cumplen son escoria, amotinados… No todos los piratas desconocen el significado del honor, solo lo limitamos a aquellos que nos importan.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el tipo que busco es importante para ti?- inquirí.

Ella sonrió, divertida esta vez.

- Entiendo porqué has llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo- mencionó.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Me sentí molesto por el cambio de tema, pero decidí contestarla.

- Dieciocho, pero no veo que tú seas mayor que yo- apunté, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

- Tienes la vida por delante como para jugártela por matar a alguien tan peligroso y poderoso como la persona que describes. Deberías…

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer, no necesito un discursito de una ladrona y asesina como tú! Si no vas a ayudarme entonces no digas nada más- la interrumpí enojado.

- Ya veo… Pero de todas maneras te pudrirás en los calabozos del Sirena herrante, juré custodiarte hasta tu muerte- me dijo taladrándome con sus ojos jades como esquirlas.- ¡Neji, Hinata, ordenar a alguien que devuelva esta escoria a su agujero!- gritó.

Segundos después aparecieron el castaño que me había conducido hasta aquí, al que ella había llamado Kiba, y un moreno con la cabeza en forma de huevo. Ambos me agarraron firmemente de los brazos y me encerraron de nuevo en la celda.

- Por lo menos sigues de una pieza- habló Naruto cuando los bucaneros se marcharon.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ella, Sakura, conoce al tipo que busco- le informé, mientras me sentaba en un rincón de la celda.- Pero le encubre.

- ¿Le has ofrecido pagarle bien a cambio?

- Le he ofrecido lo que ella deseara… y se ha negado- aseguré derrotado.

- Bueno, entonces no creo que podamos hacer nada más en nuestra situación.- No dijo nada más porque, sobresaltándonos, la puerta del calabozo volvió a abrirse y esta vez se lo llevaron a él.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban y no le traían de regreso. Al final el sueño me venció y cuando desperté, muchas horas después, la celda que ocupaba Naruto aún se hallaba vacía.

¿Me habría traicionado?

**Bueno, he vuelto bastante pronto. Gracias a todas las que me habeis mandado reviews, me hacen super feliz n.n**

**Pues nada, espero que os esté gustando y perdonar si hay alguna faltilla pero mi word está en italiano y no corrige u.u**

**Ja ne**


	5. Arma de doble filo

Disclamer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Mashashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla. Aqui teneís en nuevo capi ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Arma de doble filo<strong>

El tiempo pasaba de forma extraña en este calabozo. Las maderas que componían todo, salvo los barrotes de la celda, no dejaban pasar ni un solo rayo de luz. La oscuridad era total, por lo tanto desconocía qué hora del día era, de hecho, ni si quiera sabía a estas alturas si el solo aún brillaba fuera de estas paredes.

¿Desde que me había despertado habían transcurrido horas? ¿Minutos? El hecho de pensar en pasar el resto de mis días aquí me provocaba un escalofrío. Bueno, la parte positiva era que la mente tenía un mecanismo para escapar de una situación así: la locura. Fruncí el ceño, solo imaginarme perdiendo la cordura me resultaba algo tan patético...

El sonido de la portezuela que daba acceso al calabozo me sorprendió, la luz pasó a través de ella opacada por la figura de una persona. Quien fuera, encendió una vela al extinguirse la escasa luz del exterior y me cegó, debido a que aquella llamita se veía a mis ojos como contemplar el sol después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

- Buenas- saludó Sakura, a la que reconocí por la voz. ¿Por qué me resultaba ya tan familiar?

- ¿Pasabas por aquí?- inquirí con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a recobrar la vista.

Se rió de una manera que resultaba cálida y suave.

- En realidad vengo a traerte noticias de tu amigo, Naruto- comentó divertida.- Ha comenzado a trabajar para mí a cambio de poder salir de aquí. Un chico listo, te recomiendo que sigas su ejemplo- añadió, ahora seria. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como joyas iluminados por la vela que sostenía, mientras me estudiaba a la espera de mi respuesta.

Salir de este lugar sonaba bien y tampoco iba a conseguir nada permaneciendo aquí encerrado. Parecía que el dobe había hecho algo útil esta vez.

Me levanté de mi sitio en el suelo, para acercarme a los barrotes que me separaban de ella.

- De acuerdo, acepto- declaré y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro perfecto.

- Solo una pequeña puntualización: Por salir de aquí me refiero al calabozo, no abandonarás el barco- matizó.

Asentí, ya me esperaba eso.

- Entonces ya va siendo hora de que te ganes el sustento- concluyó abriendo la cerradura y dejándome salir.

- Eres muy confiada- no pude evitar decir.- Ahora mismo podría atacarte y no habría nadie para ayudarte.

- ¿Y a dónde irías después?- cuestionó jocosa.- ¿Saldrías corriendo de los calabozos y te arrojarías al mar evitando a cualquiera con quien te toparas? Además, no pienses en mí como una dama desvalida, sé defenderme. Aún así, me gusta tu franqueza.

- Hmp- solté molesto, haciendo que se volviera a reír.

- Vamos, te presentaré a mi tripulación- terminó la conversación.

* * *

><p>Cuando salí de aquella estancia aún me encontraba en un pasillo, pero la claridad en él me pareció tan vigorizante como la brisa del mar. La pirata me condujo hasta lo que indicó como el comedor, donde se encontraba toda su gente preparada para comenzar a comer. Me gané las miradas de desconfianza y enojo de casi todos, hacían bien.<p>

- Este es Sasuke Uchiha, a partir de ahora trabajará con vosotros al igual que Naruto- anunció la pelirosa.

Busqué al rubio con la mirada para ver que él era bastante mejor recibido que yo, en lo que habían sido algunas horas ya parecía formar parte del grupo como si lo conocieran desde siempre. Típico…

- Nada más, ya podéis lanzaros sobre el plato- concluyó Sakura.

El dobe comenzó a llamarme para que me sentara a su lado, lo cual no hizo muy felices a los que lo rodeaban. No pudo importarme menos, me senté junto a mi amigo.

- No sabía si accederías- murmuró.- Eres siempre tan cabezota- se quejó para dar un fuerte mordisco al muslo que sostenía entre sus manos.

- No iba a conseguir nada quedándome allí.

- Eso ya lo sé. Por cierto, creo que estoy enamorado- mencionó contemplando con ojos soñadores a la peliazul que acompañaba a Sakura en la mesa.- Ella intercedió por mí.

- Pues mantén al pajarito dentro de la jaula esta vez, porque como hagas algo que la cabree irás de cabeza a los tiburones. No podrás pasar la noche con ella y luego esquivarla, atrapados los dos en el mismo barco- le recordé.

- Hinata puede tirarme a los tiburones o hacer lo que quiera conmigo- soltó con cara de idiota.

- Dobe- repliqué resignado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los días siguientes pasaban como una rutina de un navío cualquiera: Atar cabos, recoger velas, fregar la cubierta… Nada apasionante. Con la única salvedad de que a mí me tocaba hacer todos esos trabajos mientras alguien tenía puestos los ojos en mí. A diferencia del rubio, nadie se fiaba de mí, sobre todo ese Neji, uno de los segundos al mando. Tenía gracia, nunca había oído de ningún capitán que tuviera dos personas como segundos. Sin embargo me pareció divertido, ya que el chico era el que casi siempre alentaba las decisiones crueles de Sakura, mientras que su hermana parecía el angelito bueno que la intentaba llevar por el buen camino.

Aunque tampoco podía quejarme del segundo al mando masculino, porque el que de verdad lo tenía siempre al acecho era Naruto. El castaño debía de haber notado el interés de Naruto hacia Hinata y siempre le ordenaba los peores trabajos que lo mantuvieran lejos de su hermana, la cual siempre defendía al rubio.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que "la Furia del Mar" me había dado libertad para moverme por el barco y esta era la primera noche que me habían puesto en la cocina. Yo, desde luego, no tenía ni idea ya que no había cogido una sartén en mi vida. Así que me encargaron que repartiera los platos servidos. Cuando llegué a la mesa donde se sentaban los de mayor rango, la pelirosa no se encontraba allí.

- Sakura no tenía ganas de bajar hoy, llévale el plato a su camarote, por favor- me pidió Hinata con una sonrisa. De hecho era la única que no mostraba aversión hacia a mí a parte de su capitana.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, fui a la cocina y envolví los cubiertos de Sakura en una servilleta, para ir a su habitación. Tras llamar a la puerta y recibir la confirmación desde dentro, entré.

"La Furia del Mar" estaba tumbada sobre la cama, vistiendo solo una corta camisola para dormir.

- Oh, eres tú- dijo, levantándose.- Te han dado el turno de Tenten.

Dejé el plato sobre su escritorio y ella se sentó en la silla, dándome la espalda. Entonces deslicé el cuchillo a través de la servilleta y lo empuñé con el aserrado filo contra su garganta.

- Vaya- mencionó con tranquilidad, demasiada…

- Había un fallo en tus planes "Furia del Mar". La fidelidad es un arma de doble filo. En primer lugar me dirás el nombre que quiero saber, y en segundo inutilizaré este barco y amenazaré a tu tripulación con matarte si no disponen un bote para mí y Naruto. Ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca de una ruta comercial para poder escapar en él- le expliqué punto por punto, en voz baja al oído.

Nunca había pensado quedarme en este barco bajo su mando, solo había estado esperando y recabando información de nuestra situación, hasta que llegara mi oportunidad. Y ésta había llegado, mi plan no tenía fallos. Si su tripulación la adoraban tanto como decían, no harían nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de su capitana, cumplirían con todas mis exigencias.

- Pues ya puedes comenzar a cortar, Sasuke- dijo ladeando la cabeza, para poder mirarme a la cara.

No podía estar hablando en serio…

- Estoy esperando- replicó con una expresión insondable. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, no me esperaba que ella dijera algo así.

De repente me agarró de la camisa y me atrajo hacia ella, para estampar su boca sobre la mía. Me comenzó a besar con ferocidad, mientras que yo aún mantenía el cuchillo sobre su piel. Mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza y abrí la boca en reflejo, lo que ella aprovechó para enredar su lengua con la mía.

Sakura se giró del todo y levantó para quedarse en frente mía y cruzar sus brazos tras mi cuello. Un gemido escapó de su boca y el cuchillo cayó de mi mano, totalmente olvidado. La respondí al beso con la misma urgencia, deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo perfecto y estrujarlo. Volvió a gemir entre mis labios en respuesta y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, llevándome sobre ella.

Paré el golpe con los antebrazos para que no cayera mi peso sobre ella.

Ahora su cabello de aquel exótico color rosa se extendía por las sábanas como un halo alredor de su cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad mientras el aire pasaba entre sus labios entreabiertos y algo hinchados, debido a la intensidad de nuestros besos. No podía imaginar criatura más perfecta y bella que ella.

Sakura comenzó a quitarme la ropa con urgencia, se deshizo de mi camisa en primer lugar, para recrearse tocando mi torso desde los abdominales al cuello. Parecía encantada por lo que veía, al igual que yo.

Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por ninguna mujer, para mi el sexo era una manera de desfogarse muy de vez en cuando y liberar tensiones. Sin embargo junto a Sakura solo podía pensar en mi piel rozando con la suya, la suavidad que sentía en mis labios mientras repartía besos a lo largo de la línea de su cuello y sus manos arañándome la espalda mientras se entregaba a mí.

Llegamos al clímax y caí rendido a sus brazos, donde me estrechó con calidez y me besó en la sien. Giré y me coloqué a su lado a la vez que contemplaba su sonrisa, la cual sería capaz de iluminar el lugar más oscuro. El sueño nos atrapó y me dormí con su cuerpo enmarañado al mío.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto. En mi favor puedo decir que se me ha roto el ordenador, estoy peligrosamente cerca de los exámenes w-w y que durante un tiempo mi imaginación voló lejos de mí para esta historia u.u<strong>

**Pero ver que después de tanto tiempo aún había gente que se metía en ella me hizo querer esforzarme en sacar el siguiente capi.**

**Bueno esos dos prácticamente han pasado de 0 a 100 en un segundo pero entre que Sakura es super lanzada en este fic y que a Sasuke le trae loco esto tenía que pasar pronto XD**

**Y sin más que decir por el momento: Ja ne ;)**

**Ah! y gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado rewievs, de verdad me hacen feliz n.n**


	6. Escorpión Rojo

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecn y bla, bla, bla.

Os dejo con la historia ;D

El Escorpión Rojo

.

.

.

.

Sakura

Me giré sobre la cama, debido al vaivén que mecía al barco, y la luz del sol me dio de pleno en la cara. Me desperecé y sentí como alguien me rodeaba la cintura.

Sasuke me atrapó, estrechándome contra él. Aún dormía.

Sonreí al recordar lo que sucedió anoche, y dirigí una mirada al magnífico ejemplar masculino desnudo que me abrazaba. Su rostro se veía relajado, al contrario de lo que acostumbraba, lo que le hacía parecer mucho más joven. Llevé una mano a su mejilla, acariciando la piel pálida y suave que poseía. Un mechón del flequillo le caía sobre un párpado. Así que se lo aparté con delicadeza, descubriendo las pestañas largas y oscuras que había ocultado. ¡Debía ser ilegal poseer tal belleza!

.

.

De repente escuché la voz de unos cuantos bucaneros, antes de que alguien golpeara mi puerta con urgencia. Maldiciendo al responsable, me volví hacia Sasuke, rezando mentalmente porque no se hubiera despertado.

El moreno hizo un repentino mohín, pero su sueño no había sido interrumpido. Así que con cuidado, me escapé de sus brazos para salir de la cama. Me coloqué la camisola corta que utilizaba para dormir y, cabreada, abrí la puerta.

.

- ¡Capitana han atisbado al Escorpión Rojo!- me informó Kiba.- Viene directo hacia nosotros.

- Sasori… ¿Habéis visto si lleva bandera blanca?

- Aún está demasiado distante.

- Con él no se sabe de qué humor vendrá- mencioné, cruzándome de brazos.- De todas formas mantened el rumbo, puede que se trate de algo importante. Aunque cargad la artillería por si acaso.

.

Tras el asentimiento de Kiba, cerré la puerta y comencé a vestirme. Una vez me hube calzado las botas de piel me acerqué a Sasuke y le tapé con la sábana. Mi mirada se perdió en sus maravillosos labios, rememorando lo bien que su dueño sabía utilizarlos.

Suspiré.

Habría preferido volver a la cama pero parecía que iba a tener visita muy pronto. Así que, utilizando gran parte de mi fuerza de voluntad, me alejé de él y salí del camarote.

.

El ritmo y bullicio del exterior eran frenéticos, mientras mis marineros cargaban cajas de municiones y barriles de pólvora hacia la cubierta. Esquivé a Tenten en la puerta antes de conseguir salir a cubierta.

.

- Sucede algo más- me asustó Hinata, saliendo de la nada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté con la mano en el corazón.

- Nadie ha visto al Uchiha desde ayer- dijo angustiada.

.

Me rasqué la nuca a la vez que dirigía la mirada lejos de ella.

- Ha pasado la noche conmigo- murmuré.

.

Los ojos violáceos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder.

.

- No habrás sido capaz de…

- ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo, hablaremos de eso después!- la interrumpí rápidamente.- ¿Habéis visto ya la bandera de Sasori?

.

Mi segunda me fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así contestó.

.

- Sí, para nuestra suerte esta vez no está muerto de celos, y es blanca. Aunque no creo que vaya a durar mucho como vea quien duerme en tu cama.

- No es culpa mía que esté enamorado de mí- me quejé.

- ¡Entonces no le des alas!

- Él sabe que no quiero compromisos, no engaño a nadie- me defendí.

.

En ese momento Rock Lee llegó hasta nosotras.

.

- Está todo preparado- nos informó.

.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia el timón que ocupaba Neji, seguida de Hinata.

.

- Calculo cinco minutos hasta que lleguen- mencionó el castaño.

- Bien- dije.- ¿Alguien tiene una manzana? No he comido nada- comenté.

.

Neji soltó una carcajada y Hinata negó con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros, solo tenía hambre…

.

.

Neji fue bastante exacto y, en el tiempo que él dijo, el Escorpión Rojo se encontraba detenido frente a nosotros.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke

Me moví en busca de ese calor que había estado junto a mí, pero la única parte de la cama que estaba caliente era la que yo ocupaba. Abrí los ojos y que estaba en el camarote de Sakura, completamente solo…

Me llevé un brazo a los ojos, mientras me maldecía por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácilmente a los encantos de Sakura? Tenía la situación bajo control y, de repente, me despertaba después de haberle hecho el amor en su cama rodeado por su inconfundible y maravilloso olor por todas partes. ¡Maldición!

¡¿Acaso era un estúpido crío?!

Desde luego que no, así que decidí aprovechar la metida de pata de ayer. Estaba completamente solo en el camarote de Sakura, podía registrarlo para hallar alguna pista de la persona que buscaba.

Rápidamente me vestí con la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, para comenzar con el escritorio. Rebusqué en el primer cajón. Estaba lleno de papeles, dagas, algunas manzanas, monedas sueltas, cuerdas… Todo metido a presión.

¡Esta mujer era una desordenada!

Tras clasificar aquel contenido tan variopinto, comencé a echar un vistazo a los papeles. La mayoría eran cuentas en las que se anotaban grandes cantidades de oro, pero también había cartas de navegación muy detalladas, dobladas hasta casi el infinito, y alguna carta personal.

Busqué quienes las firmaban. Y me llevé un chasco al darme cuenta de que todas ellas eran de admiradores masculinos. Aunque el hecho de que estuvieran guardadas hechas una bola, indicaba que las había arrugado y metido en el cajón como si se tratara de una papelera. Sin duda no debían importarle mucho y una parte de mí se alegró por ello.

.

En ese momento noté que el barco se detenía y al instante comencé a meter de nuevo el barullo de cosas en el cajón. Hice fuerza para conseguir cerrarlo (en serio, si yo tuviera mis cosas así me volvería loco). Y me asomé al pasillo.

El ruido que venía desde cubierta no dejaba dudas de que algo estaba pasando. Así que cerré la puerta del camarote y me dirigí hacia allí.

.

.

Toda la tripulación se encontraba reunida en la cubierta y un barco aún mayor que el Sirena Errante, se hallaba fondeado frente a nosotros.

.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- me recriminó Naruto en cuanto me encontró.

- Eso no importa- dije rápidamente.- ¿Nos atacan?- inquirí.

- No, al menos de momento- contestó el rubio.- Conoces ese barco de velas rojas, ¿verdad?

- Sasori de la Arena Roja- recordé.

- Exacto, quien saqueó La Española hace un año, acabando con al menos la mitad de su población. Dicen que es capaz de darle vida a marionetas… Es uno de los mejores asesinos vivos.

.

En ese momento Sakura saltó de la barandilla que delimitaba la zona del timón, y cayó sobre la cubierta. Anduvo hasta sentarse sobre uno de los cañones, justo frente a donde estaba un pelirrojo ataviado con una capa y un sombrero de capitán en el otro navío.

.

- No me digas que pasabas por aquí, Sasori- la escuché decir tranquilamente.

.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan relajada con alguien así?

.

- A pesar de que siempre es un placer verte- comentó el pelirrojo, recorriéndola entera con una mirada hambrienta, que me cabreó muchísimo.- Hoy solo traigo un mensaje para ti.

.

Sakura se carcajeó.

.

- ¿Quién es el que se atreve a utilizarte de mensajero?

- Tu mentor- aclaró serio, la risa de la pelirrosa se cortó al instante.- Quiere que le lleves lo que te pidió cuanto antes.

.

Sería capaz de apostar la cabeza a que esa persona era la que yo estaba buscando, y no la perdería.

.

- Estoy segura de que ya te han compensado, pero si quieres te ofrezco una comida de agradecimiento por las molestias- le sugirió Sakura.

- Nunca rechazaría nada de ti- aceptó Sasori con una sonrisa ladeada.

.

¡¿Qué?!

.

Aquel asesino pasó a nuestro barco y cogió a Sakura en brazos, para llevársela al interior.

.

- La comida la tomaré en su camarote, llevadla allí- le ordenó a Tenten, antes de desaparecer.

.

Apreté los dientes al darme cuenta de que sin duda conocía el camino…

.

.

.

**Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto. La verdad es q he escrito este capitulo de tantas maneras, que casi podría salir otra historia diferente XD hasta que al final me decidí x esta. **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y perdón x la demora u.u**

**Ja ne ;)**


	7. La Hermandad

**Disclamer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y todo eso. Adelante con el capi *-*

.

**La Hermandad**

.

.

**Sasuke**

.

Aquel asesino pasó a nuestro barco y cogió a Sakura en brazos, para llevársela al interior.

- La comida la tomaré en su camarote, llevadla allí- le ordenó a Tenten, antes de desaparecer.

Apreté los dientes al darme cuenta de que sin duda conocía el camino…

.

- ¿Para el resto no hay invitación?- reclamó a voz en grito alguien desde el Escorpión Rojo, por lo que le busqué con la mirada, una vez dejé de ver a Sakura.

Se trataba de un joven alto, de ojos azules, aunque solo uno de ellos era visible debido al largo flequillo rubio que le tapaba el otro. Además, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

- Claro, Deidara- le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa afable.

- Eso era lo que quería oír. ¡Ratas de cubierta hora de divertirse!- les gritó a los marineros.

Cogió un cabo y saltó hasta nuestra cubierta, aterrizando junto a Hinata.

- Entre segundos tenemos que apoyarnos- le comentó a la de cabello azulado, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros para pegarla a él. Tanto Neji como Naruto se envararon.- Es taaan duro aguantar los malos humos de los capitanes- comenzó a lloriquear.- Consuélame, onee-san- terminó enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Antes de que pudiera detenerle Naruto había llegado hasta el tal Deidara, aunque éste ya había sido apartado de Hinata por Neji, y los dos comenzaron a patearle en el suelo.

Los piratas de ambos barcos se apresuraron a formar un corro en torno a ellos, animando la _pelea._

.

- ¡Aquí está el ron!- exclamó Kiba por encima del vocifero y los gritos de dolor del segundo de Sasori.

Al instante una marea humana se le echó encima, sepultándole, dejando a la vista al par de perros rabiosos.

.

Agarré a Naruto, y Hinata junto con Tenten consiguieron sujetar a Neji.

- ¡Respeto lo de Neji pero al rubio este…- comenzó a protestar Deidara, una vez se levantó del suelo, señalando a Naruto.- Espera, ¡¿No es uno de los generales por los que la marina real ofrece tanto oro?!

- ¿Nos están buscando?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido pero ya calmado, por lo que le solté.

- ¡Y el Uchiha también está aquí!- gritó al reconocerme.

- El Señor de la Isla ofreció sus vidas a Sakura cuando fueron descubiertos por ella en Tortuga- se apresuró a explicar Hinata.

- Ya había escuchado la historia hace unos días- comentó Deidara.- Pero no me lo acababa de creer.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sakura**

.

- No sé lo que habrás pensado Sasori, pero no pienso acostarme contigo- dije cuando el pelirrojo me dejó sentada sobre mi cama.

Él se rió.

- No es por eso por lo que te he traído aquí, aunque no lo descartes tan rápido- replicó, cogiendo la silla del escritorio para sentarse frente a mí.- No quería oídos indiscretos para esta conversación.

Me crucé de piernas y me incliné hacia él.

- Me estás intrigando.

Sasori aprovechó la cercanía para juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello.

- La Hermandad no está nada contenta por cómo solucionaste lo de Tortuga- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.- Que no pidieras la muerte de los dos generales de mayor pericia de la marina de su Majestad, y además decidieras mantenerlos en tu barco.

- ¿Piensan que les voy a traicionar?- inquirí asustada.

Intencionadamente me acarició el final de la espalda, dibujando con el dedo el símbolo de una nube sobre mi piel.

- Somos Akatsuki, los piratas más buscados y peligrosos del mundo. El hecho de que uno de nosotros tenga a importantes miembros de la marina real junto a él no genera mucha confianza- me susurró al oído Sasori para apartarse después.- Te he querido avisar porque eres especial para mí.

Y entonces reclamó mis labios. Su beso resultaba abrasador y sus caricias tan fogosas que parecía querer marcar su roce en mi cuerpo.

.

Le separé con firmeza y la respiración superficial, aunque no sabía si se debía a la situación o la amenaza que ahora se cernía sobre mí.

- La marina también está buscándolos, no solo te enfrentarás a la Hermandad si los mantienes contigo- añadió Sasori aún con los ojos cerrados, como si saboreara mi cercanía.

- No puedo matarlos…

- Si les has tomado simpatía yo me puedo ocupar de ellos por ti- se ofreció abriendo los ojos para mirarme directamente a los míos.

- A Hinata le gusta Naruto, por primera vez se ha interesado en alguien, no puedo hacerla eso…

- Vaya, tiene un gusto un poco extraño, ¿verdad?- comentó divertido.

- Si se lo explico a _él,_ calmará a la Hermandad- se me ocurrió.

- Bueno sería más fácil y seguro si te deshicieras de ellos, pero es una solución- replicó levantándose.- Eso era todo lo que tenía que contarte, así que me iré.

- Te ofrecí una comida- mencioné molesta.

- No es cierto, solo me has dado un aperitivo- comentó con una sonrisa torcida, para recorrer su labio inferior con la lengua.- Pero me contentaré por ahora, ten cuidado, adiós.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke<span>**

.

- Tengo algo que agradecerle al _General Uchiha_- dijo Deidara alzándose el bajo de la camisa. Una cicatriz regular, vestigio de un corte largo, le cruzaba el estómago.

.

Hacía cosa de dos años, Sasori había mandado a sus bucaneros, bajo el mando de su segundo, a atracar el banco de la zona que había sido mi primer destino como General. Si se trató de un descuido o de que simplemente subestimaba al ejército, no lo sabía. Pero el capitán pelirrojo no llegó a desembarcar y, dirigiendo a los soldados, logré la captura y linchamiento de al menos la mitad de sus hombres. Se convirtió en una gran victoria a mi nombre, que calló a todos aquellos que despotricaban sobre mi juventud.

.

El jaleo producido por los alegres bebedores de ron se tornó en silencio. Un silencio tenso y peligroso, como el que mantiene una pantera escondida entre las sombras antes de saltar sobre su presa. Todos los bucaneros del escorpión Rojo habían reaccionado a las palabras "General Uchiha" como quien grita "Fuego".

Decenas de ojos asesinos me miraban. Pero incluso entre las jaurías de perros salvajes existe cierta jerarquía y, hasta que su segundo no se tomara su venganza o les diera alguna orden, aguardaban a que les tocara su parte del festín.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Deidara!- dijo Neji con voz poderosa-. Si le pones una mano encima será como si desafiaras a Sakura, tenlo presente.

El nombre de Sakura, hizo que Deidara soltara un pequeño gruñido. Se le veía entre la espada y la pared.

.

- ¡Deidara, nos vamos!- nos sorprendió Sasori.

El pelirrojo había llegado solo y parecía tener prisa. Así que, al final, su segundo se bajó la camisa con un fuerte tirón y soltó una maldición que habría hecho enrojecer a un tabernero.

- Solo quería dejar mi cuenta en blanco con el General Uchiha, aquí presente.

Entonces Sasori se volvió en mi dirección, más molesto que enojado. Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Creo que ese día mis hombres encarcelaron a veinte de los tuyos, directos a la horca después de eso, por supuesto- dije con veneno-. Si hubieras sido un _capitán_ competente, quizás aún seguirían vivos, y la tripa de tu segundo no estaría dividida a la mitad. Si tiene algo que agradecer es a su inútil Capitán.

Naruto me clavó el codo en las costillas, pero ya era tarde. Todos los bucaneros de Sasori estallaron en insultos, Deidara sacó su espada y Sasori tenía una mueca salvaje en la cara por la rabia.

El capitán del Escorpión Rojo alzó las manos y extendió los dedos, como si fuera un titiritero. Mientras yo me llevé la mano hacia la espada… pero no encontré nada. ¡No me había acordado de que me mantenían desarmado!

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea cabrearlos…

.

- ¡¿Puede saberse qué hacéis en mi barco?!- rugió alguien.

Al instante todos nos congelamos.

Sakura avanzaba hasta nosotros y sus pasos parecían hacer temblar la cubierta. Digo _parecían_, pero quizás no eran imaginaciones mías.

- Todos los que no seáis de mi tripulación o prisioneros, fuera de aquí- dijo con voz gélida.

A pesar de que su tono producía escalofríos, no entendía por qué razón alguien capaz de acabar con la mitad de la población de una isla como La Española, se calmaba y la obedecía sin rechistar. Decían de Sasori que poseía una habilidad extraña, aunque era algo escéptico al respecto, quizás Sakura utilizaba algún truco también…

El caso era que, minutos después, el Escorpión Rojo se alejaba y Naruto y yo habíamos salido indemnes.

.

- Neji, Hinata, venid a mi camarote. Tenemos que hablar- les urgió Sakura, antes de desaparecer al interior del barco.

Cuando sus segundos la siguieron, Naruto se me acercó. Y el resto de la tripulación se dedicó a recoger el estropicio que había dejado la _visita_ de los del Escorpión Rojo.

- Parece que de momento te has librado- dijo Naruto.

- Hmp.

- No hagas "hmp". ¡Han estado a punto de matarte! ¡De matarnos! ¡Y ha sido porque no sabes tener la boca cerrada unos minutos! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- No me sueltes un sermón. Precisamente tú, que primero actúas y luego piensas.

- Pues últimamente parece que hemos cambiado de lugares, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

¿No se iba a callar nunca?

- Buscando la manera de escapar, dobe.- Técnicamente no era mentira.

- ¿Escapar?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sakura**

Después de contarles las terribles nuevas, Neji estaba más convencido que nunca a tirar a los dos generales por la borda, mientras que Hinata parecía al borde de un ataque.

- Pero si hablamos con _él_, podrá solucionarlo- insistí.

- ¿Y piensas ir acompañada por esos dos hasta allí?- cuestionó Neji. Estaba cruzado de brazos y cada dos por tres la pared de mi camarote recibía un puntapié de su parte.

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- A mí me preocupa más saber cómo la marina se enteró de que no murieron al igual que el resto que fueron a Tortuga- intervino Hinata, sin parar de dar vueltas alrededor.- Significa que hay un traidor.

- Había mucha gente aquella noche, seguro que alguno ha ido jactándose de lo que le hicimos a esos dos en algún puerto- dije, recargándome en la silla.- Mi tripulación es leal.

- Yo tampoco desconfío de ella, pero no deseches la idea tan rápido. Debemos estar más atentos de ahora en adelante- dijo Neji.

Solté un largo suspiro cargado de frustración.

- Bien, como no se me ocurre nada mejor. Lo decidiremos por votación- dije con voz de vendedora.- Los que quieran matarlos… ¡que levanten la mano!

Neji alzó la mano de inmediato.

- Esto no es justo- se quejó el castaño.- Hinata y yo nunca coincidimos, así que tu voto es el que decide.- Le saqué la lengua.

- ¡Los que quieran que nos acompañen en el viaje para verlo a _él_!

Hinata y yo la levantamos esta vez.

- Decidido- dije sin querer pensar en si era una buena o mala decisión.- Hinata, marca el nuevo rumbo, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

.

.

.

**¡Sigo viva! (º.º) (^º.º^) (º.º) **

**Bueno... Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews me alegran el día *-* y me encanta saber vuestra opinión.**

**También gracias x vuestra paciencia, xq sé lo desesperante q es estar esperando una conti que.. ¡parece que ¡no va a salir nunca! w**

**Bueno y a todos los que os tomais la molestia de leer hasta aquí, gracias también.**

**Hasta la proxima actualización -3-**

.

**Nizu**

.


	8. Nuevo Rumbo

**Disclamer**: Los derechos de Naruto no son míos y todo ese bla, bla, bla.

. .

. .

**Nuevo Rumbo**

**.**

**.**

− Decidido− dije sin querer pensar en si era una buena o mala decisión−. Hinata, marca el nuevo rumbo, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

.

La chica se marchó; pero Neji no se movió, para nada contento.

.

− ¿Estás segura de eso? Además, el Uchiha le busca a _él_.

− No pienso llevarlo ante su presencia, ¿crees que soy estúpida o una traidora? Los generales se quedarán vigilados por la tripulación, no pisarán tierra.

− Entonces, ¿por qué no dejarlos mejor en algún sitio?

.

Me senté sobre el escritorio, con los pies sobre mi silla.

.

− No tenemos tiempo para eso, Neji.

.

Me agaché para buscar unas cartas de navegación del cajón. Para mi sorpresa estaban delante de las manzanas, y no detrás, como solía dejarlas. Si Neji o Hinata hubieran buscado algo (las únicas personas que se atrevían a meter la mano en mis cosas) lo habrían dejado ordenado y limpio, ya que no soportaban mi desorden. Así que se lo atrivuí a mi invitado de anoche.

Sin embargo no dije nada. Saqué el papel que buscaba y lo desdoblé a mi lado, sobre el escritorio.

.

− Debemos llegar cuanto antes y por la ruta que sepamos que nadie más utilizará, porque el resto de la hermandad no será tan compresivo como Sasori. Estoy segura de que nos atacarán. Y solo hay una…− señalé el camino sobre el papel amarillento.

Los ojos pálidos de Neji se abrieron por la sorpresa. .

.

− Pero esa ruta pasa por…

− Por la bahía del silencio, lo sé− completé por él−. Es la única manera de no cruzarnos con nadie de Akatsuki.

− Quizás sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad, Sakura.

− Solo debemos tener cuidado.

.

Mi segundo soltó una carcajada irónica.

.

− Eso tú, porque eres mujer, para los hombres será más complicado.

− ¡Eh! Qué nosotras tampoco estaremos a salvo.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke_**

_ ._

Sakura y sus segundos se mantuvieron encerrados en el camarote de la capitana hasta que el sol se ocultó. Y entonces solo Hinata salió. Al parecer teníamos un nuevo rumbo.

En el comedor, mientras cenábamos, no se hablaba de otra cosa.

.

− Algo importante ha tenido que decirle Sasori− le murmuré a Naruto. El rubio masticaba el trozo de pan que acababa de arrancar con los dientes. No pude evitar alzar una ceja−. Si tu familia te viera comer con estos _modales_ se quedarían horrorizados.

− A donde fueres haz lo que vieres, Sasuke− se defendió mientras cogía su vaso−. Importante o no, nunca olvidaré cómo le hizo agachar las orejas y marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas−se rió.

− Sí, eso fue bastante extraño.

.

Un par de días pasaron y no había vuelto a ver a Sakura ni una sola vez. Había pasado mi turno en la cocina, así que tampoco podía ser quien le llevara la comida, y ella no salía de su camarote nunca.

Además noté que, poco a poco, la tripulación se veía cada vez más tensa. Los bucaneros apenas hablaban y, si lo hacían, eran un par de palabras agarrotadas y de nuevo imperaba ese extraño clima. Le pregunté a Naruto si sabía algo, ya que se llevaba mejor con los piratas que yo, pero a él tampoco nadie quiso explicarle nada.

Al final pensé que seguramente Sasori había convencido a Sakura para que se deshiciera de Naruto y de mí. La gente de la tripulación apreciaba a Naruto, por no hablar de la segunda de abordo. No debía hacerles mucha gracia su muerte. Respecto a mí… La única que podría sentir algo a mi favor era Sakura, y no la veía desde hacía dos días. Seguramente pensara no mirarme a la cara hasta el momento en el que mandara matarme o lo hiciera ella misma.

Sin embargo no había llegado tan lejos para rendirme, para morir en medio del basto océano, y convertirme en comida para peces. Así que la tercera noche me escabullí durante la cena, y fui al camarote de la capitana del navío.

Cuando llegué ante la puerta de madera llamé. No había sido mi intención, sino la costumbre que me habían exigido los buenos modales toda mi vida.

.

− Adelante−me contestaron desde dentro.

.

Pasé, encontrando a Sakura tirada en la cama. Vestía únicamente una delgada camisola sin anudar el cordel del cuello, por lo que se podía contemplar el principio de su suave pecho. El calor estalló en mis venas, a la vez que ella me sonreía apoyándose en un codo.

Sacudí la cabeza; en este momento necesitaba pensar con ella, en vez de con la entrepierna. Mi vida y la de Naruto dependían de ello.

.

− ¿Desde cuándo puedes andar libremente por mi barco, Sasuke?

.

Si la molestaba no lo parecía, más bien lo contrario.

Su lengua acarició su labio superior… Estaba a punto de arrojarme encima de ella, pero me controlé.

.

− Lo cierto es que tu tripulación parece preocupada por algo más importante que mantenerme vigilado.

.

Sakura suspiró, perdiendo el buen humor.

.

− Y has venido a enterarte de qué es, ¿verdad?

.

La pelirrosa se sentó sobre su cama y fijó sus enormes ojos verdes en mí.

Dudaba que existiera mujer más bella que la que tenía delante. Tenía el cabello rosado sobre uno de sus hombros, mostrando la delicada línea de su cuello de piel clara y suave que también dejaba al descubierto su sugerente escote. Había cruzado sus piernas torneadas, que balanceaba, quedando sus pies a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Asentí, intentando enfocarme solo en su mirada.

.

− Sasori no me trajo buenas noticias. Hay gente que cree que salvaros la vida a ti y a Naruto fue una traición por mi parte−. De repente parecía que ya no me miraba a mí, sino que veía más lejos−. No son muchos…, pero son peligrosos.

− ¿Los conozco?

Sakura volvió al presente con mi pregunta.

− Si estás vivo es porque no, al menos en persona.

Sin duda exageraba, pero no dije nada.

− ¿Y sus nombres?

− Sus nombres no importan Sasuke, debo pasar desapercibida por un tiempo, hasta que arregle las cosas.

»Si alguno me encuentra será una lucha a muerte. No deseo matar a uno de mis hermanos, así que haré lo que esté en mi mano para no cruzarme con ninguno. Eso es lo que tiene a la tripulación preocupada.

.

− Espera un momento… ¿hermanos? ¿Son tus hermanos?

Ella sacudió una mano, restándole importancia.

− No son hermanos literalmente, son los miembros de mi hermandad.

De repente alargó la mano y me agarró de la muñeca, para tirarme junto a ella en la cama.

− No…− conseguí decir, pero me besó callándome al instante.

Aventuró una mano bajo mi ropa, cuando alcanzó cierto lugar se me escapó un gemido. .

Dejó de besarme y me miró con la respiración entrecortada. El cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara, sobre mí, y sus labios hincados por el roce me llamaban a saborearlos y perderme en ella.

.

− ¿No me deseas?

.

Tragué duro.

¿Por qué solo ella me hacía sentir así?

Era la tentación personificada, pero no solo para mí. Y comprendí la razón de todas aquellas cartas de admiradores masculinos. Lo que me hizo acordarme de alguien más… .

− ¿Y das a todos lo que desean?− Ella me miró confundida, sin saber a qué me refería−. Cómo a Sasori.

.

Sakura se sentó, de hecho lo hizo sobre mí, lo que no me ponía en una buena situación pero ahora estaba tan cabreado que no me importaba.

.

− No me digas que estás celoso− suspiró molesta−. Para eso tendría que existir algo entre nosotros.

− ¿Y cómo llamas a esto?− nos apunté−. ¿Para ti no es nada?

.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

.

− ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales! ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado, Sasuke?

Esperé que continuara desproticando, pero al parecer quería de verdad un respuesta…

− Hmp. No lo sé, no voy haciendo muescas en el cabecero de mi cama o algo así.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

.

− ¿Y te has sentido mal por cambiar de una a la siguiente? ¿Verdad que no? Pero con vosotros no se puede hacer lo mismo…

Me senté yo también, apoyándome en los brazos, dejando escasa distancia entre nuestras caras.

− ¡Eso es porque ninguna de ellas me gustaba de verdad!

Sakura seguía cabreadísima. ¡Encima se enojaba conmigo!

− Para tu información, entre Sasori y yo no pasó nada, solo hablamos. Así que la próxima vez, ¡entérate antes de hablar!

.

Los dos giramos la cara, echando humo.

Al final Sakura se quitó de encima y se acostó a mi lado, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor me habría reído de su comportamiento infantil.

.

− Haber si mañana te despiertas de mejor humor, su excelencia− la escuché decir−. ¿O crees que, quizás, te dolerá la cabeza?

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

.

.

.

Sí, sigo por aquí. Aunque no lo parecía XD

Feliz 2015! Que consigais cumplir todos los buenos propositos para este año. Yo había pensado salir a correr hoy, y mañana haré lo mismo (pensarlo) porque me cuesta más que a un perezoso ;)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Y gracias a todos los que me mandais reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión.

Matta ne :D

.


	9. Un desayuno por una historia

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y todo eso. A leer ;)

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un desayuno por una historia**

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté a penas una muy tenue luz se filtraba por la cristalera del camarote de Sakura. Me senté en la cama y sentí como el gurruño de sábanas que había junto a mí se revolvía. Divertido las levanté, descubriendo a Sakura durmiendo a pierna suelta y la boca abierta. Una sonrisa bobalicona se extendía por su rostro además de la babilla.

Solté una carcajada, y me tapé la boca al instante, esperando no haberla despertado. Sin embargo ella ni se inmutó.

.

Tenía al pirata más buscado _La furia del Mar_, alguien que saqueaba barcos y acababa con sus tripulantes como quien deshoja una flor y con su sola presencia era capaz de intimidar incluso a Sasori _El Escorpión rojo_ (uno de los más sanguinaríos), durmiendo como un ceporro a mi lado.

Se me ocurrió meterle el dedo en la boca para hacerla despertar y molestarla, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la lengua, me mordió. La furia hizo brillar mis ojos mientras apretaba la mano indemne y veía como ella se limitaba a darse la vuelta, aún dormida y con aquella sonrisita tonta.

¡Incluso dormida era capaz de cabrearme!

Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

.

Rodé y me puse a cuatro patas sobre ella. Le sujeté las muñecas e inmovilicé sus piernas con las mías, antes de comenzar a pasarle mi cabello por la cara. Cada vez que lo hacía ella arrugaba la nariz, al tener las manos sujetas intentaba rascarse con lo que pudiera. Ponía unas caras más graciosas cuando no encontraba nada, no pude evitar reirme una vez que comenzó a mover la nariz como un ratón.

Aunque al final estornudó y se despertó.

.

Abrió los ojos desorientada. Su color esmeralda brillaba por las lagrimillas del sueño. La imagen de Sakura que tenía ante mí distaba mucho de la de la mujer fuerte e indomable que conocía. En este momento parecía inofensiva, una delicada muñequita tan perfecta y dulce como un angel.

.

− Sasuke, ¿qué…

Sin pensar en nada más, la besé. A pesar de que aún estaba somnolienta me devolvió el beso.

− Me encanta este sueño− la escuché murmurar mientras besaba su cuello y solté una carcajada.

.

.

No fue hasta al menos una hora después que nos separamos, debido a unos golpes en su puerta.

− Capitana, le traigo el desayuno.

.

Los dos atinamos a taparnos con rapidez con las sábanas antes de que la puerta se abriera. Rock Lee apareció con un tazón de algo que parecían gachas y un vaso de agua. El cabeza de huevo se me quedó mirando y una lagrimilla asomó por uno de sus redondos ojos.

¿Eh? ¡¿A ese le gustaba Sakura?!

.

− Gra… gracias Lee− dijo Sakura incómoda−. Puedes dejármelo encima del escritorio.

Él lo hizo y se marchó corriendo. Le escuchamos estallar en llanto en el pasillo, mientras teníamos unas enormes gotas en la cabeza.

.

− Esto… No sabía que ya era la hora del desayuno− dije, viendo la poca luz que entraba por los cristales.

− Sí… Es por la zona en la que estamos entrando− explicó ella, recobrándose.

Al otro lado del vidrio la niebla se arremolinaba, como si el barco hubiera sido engullido por un espacio gris.

− ¿A dónde vamos, Sakura?− pregunté ahora con seriedad−. Ayer no me lo quisites decir, pero creo que merezco saberlo como los demás.

.

Sakura suspiró y salió de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

− La llamamos la bahía del silencio. Es uno de esos lugares que solo se mencionan en viejas historias para asustar a los niños que quieren llegar demasiado lejos−. Intentaba no mirarla demasiado para escuchar con toda atención lo que me decía, mientras yo también me vestía, porque que estuviera medio desnuda no ayudaba−. Solo hay un camino que puedes seguir para llegar a ella y no hundirte antes. Es subterránea, la única entrada a un sistema de cuevas. Y lo que hay en ellas… Bueno, espero que no nos topemos con ninguna, ya tuve suficiente con sobrevivir una vez.

.

Terminó de cambiarse y se sentó para desayunar.

− ¿Quieres?

Arrugué el gesto ante la visión de esa papilla blanca.

− No, y no puedo creer que siendo la capitana comas el mismo desayuno asqueroso que los demás. Yo prefiero esperar hasta la comida y comer algo que sí lo parezca.

− A diferencia de ti nunca he sido una niña rica para poder elegir lo que como o no.

Ya había dicho algo así una vez.

− ¿Por eso te hicistes pirata? ¿Por qué no tenías para comer?

.

Me recosté en la pared junto al escritorio, mientras ella atacaba el cuenco.

.

− No, me hice porque quería devolver el favor a quien me había salvado de algo mucho peor.

La miré. No parecía tener ganas de seguir hablando de ese tema.

− Tú sabes prácticamente todo sobre mí, ¿no crees que yo merezco saber algo más de ti?

.

Sakura se rió.

− No porque tú me lo hayas contado. Yo investigué, tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

− A eso en tierra firme se le llama husmear en la vida de otros, y es de muy mala educación. Si quieres saber algo de alguien, se le pregunta directamente.

.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

− Hagamos un trato. Si tú te comes lo que me queda de desayuno, yo te cuento un poco más. Un mal trago por otro.

.

Miré la cosa pastosa blanca del cuenco, solo imaginarlo en mi boca me dieron ganas de vomitar. Y quedaba la mitad…

Pero también quería saber…

− …

− ¿Y bien?− preguntó la pelirrosa divertida−. ¿Qué prefieres?

.

Solo tenía que comerme eso y tendría más información, incluso podría tener algo del que yo buscaba. Solo tenía que comerme esa plasta blanca, esa cosa líquida pero espesa con tropezones duros, solo eso…

Sakura volvió a reírse.

.

− ¡Está bien! ¡Me lo comeré!

− ¡Oh! Pues a por ello, tigre− dijo contenta, pasándome el cuenco y la cuchara−. Pero si no te lo acabas no te contaré nada.

.

Había pasado por innumerables pruebas desde que había entrado a formar parte de la marina, incluso mucho antes mi propia familia me había entrenado con firmeza. Comerme medio desayuno desagradable no era nada.

Metí la cuchara y rasqué un poco de la superficie, parte de lo que había cogido volvió a gotear al cuenco como una plasta. Me vino una arcada al pensar en llevármelo a la boca.

.

− Así no lo conseguirás− se rió al verme.

.

No iba a soportar que siguiera riéndose a mi costa. Llené la cuchara, sin apenas mirar, y me la metí en la boca. Esa cosa se pegaba a los dientes y costaba tragarla, pero bebí del vaso de agua y tragué.

Hacer que me pasara por la garganta cada cucharada era más difícil y peor que la anterior, pero al final terminé con lo que quedaba en el cuenco.

Sakura me aplaudió al terminar. Sin duda se había divertido.

.

− Ahora cuéntame como acabastes siendo _La Furia del Mar_.

.

Sakura suspiró y asintió.

.

− Es lo justo. Bien, siéntate, esto va para largo− dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la cama.

» Mi madre era o es, la verdad no sé si sigue con vida, una prostituta de Londres. De hecho era una muy solicitada por su apariencia exótica. Como te puedes imaginar, a veces ocurren _accidentes no desados_ y más para alguien que a causa de eso tuvo que estar más de seis meses sin trabajar.

» Sin embargo me tuvo, porque sabía que después de seis años su inversión le saldría rentable. Ya que durante ese tiempo me usó de criada para el burdel en el que estaba, y cuando cumplí esa edad me vendió a otro en el que utilizaban a niñas.

.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué clase de madre podía hacer algo así? Esperaba que estuviera muerta, y de la peor forma.

.

» Yo había oído de ese lugar antes. Y cuando me llevó hasta allí lloré, pataleé, la supliqué, la juré que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera…− Noté como los ojos jade de Sakura se aguaban por el recuerdo.

.

La cogí de la mano.

.

− No hace falta que me cuentes más.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se frotó los ojos con la mano libre y sonrió, aunque solo era una sombra de una de sus verdaderas sonrisas.

.

− Tranquilo, lo superé hace mucho tiempo. Es solo que… me cuesta hablar de ello.

» El caso es que al final cogió su bolsa de monedas y se largó de allí tras soltarme de ella con una patada. El hombre del negocio me echó a la espalda y me llevó a que me prepararan para la subasta de la noche.

» Al ser un negocio ilegal aquel burdel no mantenía a las niñas allí, sino que las vendía por una enorme cantidad y se las quitaba de encima.

» Me pasé toda la tarde siendo bañada, vestida y arreglada junto con otras tres niñas. Cuando anocheció nos sacaron ante un montón de hombres ataviados con máscaras de diferentes animales. Todos vestían de manera elegante, y se podía ver el dinero que poseían. Asquerosos ricos que podían comprar la vida de una desgraciada para hacer lo que quisieran con ella. La mayoría de las niñas terminaban muriendo antes de que cumpliera una semana de la venta.

» Por eso, después de que me vistieran como a una muñequita y que me presentaran ante la audiencia, solo podía temblar mientras esperaba para ver quién sería mi verdugo. Mis rasgos siempre han resultado muy llamativos y eso volvió la puja increíblemente alta.

.

» Por suerte para mí, el caballero que me compró no tenía el tipo de planes que acostumbraban los que venían a ese lugar. Él quería a un niños a los que enseñar y que pudieran ayudarle a cumplir su sueño. Yo no fui la única a la que salvó. Hinata y Neji también, aunque su caso es muy distinto al mío, a ellos los encontró en un orfanato medio muertos de hambre y con más huesos rotos que sanos. Los habían abandonado porque pensaron que eran ciegos.

.

− Esa persona que te _salvó_ es a quien yo busco, ¿verdad?

.

Todo encajaba. Un tipo que frecuentaba los bajos fondos e increíblemente rico, al que ella era leal.

.

− Sí. Y eso te debería hacer comprender que jamás te diré nada que pueda llevarte a él. Te equivocaste cuando viniste a buscarme.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta bastante antes de lo que esperaba XD**

**No es que se hayan movido mucho en este capi pero ya se conocen algo mejor, eso es importante.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado la historia de Sakura, ¿esperabais algo así? Yo no... (Es broma, muy mala xo bueno)**

**Muchas gracias a los que me mandáis reviews, como siempre me entusiasman y me han hecho escribir antes la conti, especialmente a Dulcecito que me llevas apoyando desde el principio.**

**Como me enrrollo...**

**Matta ne ;D **


	10. Chapter 10 Viejas supersticiones

**Naruto no me pertenece y todo eso,**

**a leer ;)**

.

.

**Viejas ****supersticiones**

.

.

.

**_Sasuke_**

Iba camino de cubierta. Todos con los que me cruzaba se veían pálidos, aunque eso no evitaba que me siguieran mirando con mala cara. Incluso alguno de ellos resultaba más desagradable de lo normal. No me imaginaba el porqué y, la verdad, tampoco me importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi conversación con Sakura.

Ella había dicho que me había equivocado al buscarla, pero yo no estaba tan seguro. Al fin había dado con una persona que no solo le conocía, sino que también sabía dónde se encontraba ese malnacido. Aunque ya no esperaría que Sakura colaborara, tendría que averiguarlo por mi cuenta…

.

En ese momento llegué al exterior y fui engullido por una espesa niebla. Los pocos piratas que era capaz de percibir parecían fantasmas. Nunca había escuchado el nombre de «Bahía del silencio», sin embargo estaba seguro que no era más que otro lugar de orografía peligrosa sobre la que contaban demasiadas historias, que el populacho teñía con sus supersticiones.

Aunque tenía que admitir que el silencio que reinaba resultaba muy poco natural, ni siquiera se escuchaba el oleaje contra el casco del barco… Resultaba un poco espeluznante. Fue por eso que el sonido de una conversación llegó a mí, a pesar de que no veía quien la mantenía.

.

− ¿Y por qué vamos a esa isla extraña si es tan peligroso?− Reconocí la voz de Naruto.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

− Su bahía subterránea es un sistema de cuevas, una de ellas te conduce al lugar que desees en un parpadeo. El problema es que en ellas viven… ciertas criaturas. Se cuentan con los dedos de las manos las personas que han visto una y sobrevivido para contarlo.

.

Era una mujer con quien hablaba, debía de tratarse de la segunda de abordo, y ella le daba información con bastante más facilidad que Sakura a mí, así que esperé, cubierto por la niebla.

.

− ¡¿Y tú piensas ir allí únicamente con Sakura?!

− Ella es una de esas pocas personas de las que hablaba, conoce el camino y siendo mujeres no interesaremos a las criaturas. En el peor caso Sakura podría hacer frente a alguna el tiempo suficiente…

Puf, no me creía nada. Seguramente solo iban a ocultarse a esa isla del grupo que perseguía a Sakura. ¿Qué mejor lugar para ocultarte que aquel en el que nadie se atreve a entrar?

.

Decidí volver al interior del barco, nunca me había agradado escuchar conversaciones ajenas y menos si solo eran tomaduras de pelo a Naruto.

.

.

Durante el resto del brumoso día nada cambió, y me tocó limpieza de los calabozos. No me gustó nada tener que volver a ese lugar ni hacer el trabajo de un marinero raso. Pero tampoco era como si me esforzara por hacerlo bien, así que a la hora de cenar estaba fresco como una lechuga al contrario que Kiba, que era quien me había estado _vigilando_ hoy.

.

− La capitana quiere verte− me dijo cuando terminé.

Eso me sorprendió, pero prefería mil veces cenar con ella que con el resto de la tripulación.

.

Kiba me acompañó hasta el camarote y, tras despedirse de Sakura respetuosamente, se marchó. Sin embargo su capitana no le había hecho mucho caso. Sakura estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, inmersa mientras escribía algo.

− Puedes sentarte por ahí− me dijo con gesto displicente.

Con curiosidad, me apoyé contra su escritorio para leer lo que la mantenía tan absorta. Parecía que trazaba un mapa de algo.

− Me sorprende que un señor como tú elija mi escritorio para sentarse.

− Hmp. ¿De dónde es el mapa?

Suspiró y me miró.

− Son las cuevas. Intento dibujar las partes que recuerdo, hace años que no las piso y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo en su momento.

− ¿Por las criaturas marinas?− Me reí.

Sakura sonrió.

− Me encanta tu escepticismo, el mundo se tiene que ver tan claro con él.

Levanté una ceja.

− ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

− ¡No!− negó rápidamente−. De verdad lo envidio, todo sería más fácil así. De todas maneras tengo trabajo, así que iré al grano.

»Mañana llegaremos a la Bahía del silencio y no nos veremos en un tiempo. Dejaré a Neji como líder abordo, pero le he ordenado que os dé libertad a Naruto y a ti para moveros por el barco. Ya no os tendrán vigilados, aunque aún no podréis dejar el _Sirena __Errante_, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Eso era una buena noticia, pero me daba algo de mala espina.

− ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Una última voluntad antes de desaparecer? Además, no entiendo que ganas escondiéndote en esa isla. Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y los de tu hermandad te encontrarán. Se me ocurren planes mejores…

− No voy a esconderme, esa bahía posee una ruta que me llevará a donde quiero.

Resoplé.

− ¿Una ruta con la que no utilizarás el barco? Es una pequeña isla, no irás muy lejos a pie. Así que no intentes tomarme el pelo.

Sakura se rió.

− Te echaré de menos, Sasuke.

.

Tiró de mí y me besó. No era para nada el beso de una dama, sino uno de esos que solo los amantes comparten. Parecía querer fundirse conmigo, su lengua envolvía y jugaba con la mía. Yo enrosqué su cabello rosaceo entre los dedos para juntarla aún más a mí. De repente rompió el beso y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras me sonreía.

Fue entonces cuando lo supe: Ese beso era una despedida.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

− Solo un par de días− le restó importancia−.Tengo que terminar esto antes de que amanezca. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Algo confundido me aparté de ella y asentí antes de marcharme. Me quedé apoyado al otro lado de la puerta del camarote.

.

No entendía nada y eso no me gustaba. De todas maneras… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Seguirla? Meterme en un lugar que no conocía y que todo el mundo tildaba de extremadamente peligroso no me parecía lo más inteligente.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejarme.

Solo iban a ser unos días, le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Y esa decisión era mejor que la de matarnos a Naruto y a mí, al menos desde mi prespectiva.

Me separé de la puerta y fui a cenar con el resto de la chusma del barco. Mañana no comería hasta al mediodía, y si no cenaba me moriría de hambre.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente la tensión del ambiente era extrema. El barco había echado el ancla, al amanecer, ante una pequeña isla rodeada de rocas que sobresalían del agua, y que apenas se percibían por la bruma. Ni un solo sonido provenía del peñasco; no se oían aves costeras, ni ningún otro tipo de vida. Y lo que se vislubraba de la isla solo era una descomunal montaña de roca madre, que la niebla ocultaba en su mayoría.

.

Sakura había reunido a toda la tripulación en cubierta y contado que Neji estaría al mando, la nueva situación en la que nos dejaba a Naruto y a mí, y que tendríamos que aguardar en este lugar hasta que ella y Hinata regresarán en unos días. Después de eso las dos jóvenes se marcharon en un pequeño bote que se perdió en la niebla.

.

Todos observábamos su partida. Yo al lado de Naruto, que no hacía más que gimotear.

− Tendría que haber ido con ella− lloriqueó, agarrándome la manga−. Dejar que vayan solas a un lugar como ese…

− ¡Déjalo ya! Es un lugar como cualquier otro, si Sakura conoce el terreno no tienen nada que temer− dije soltándome.

− ¡Pero hay horribles monstruos ahí dentro!

− ¡Tienes razón!− le dijo Rock Lee, saliendo de la nada.

Los dos se abrazaron llorando como magdalenas. No pude evitar poner una mueca.

.

− Es por gente crédula como vosotros que el mundo no avanza. No existen monstruos ni criaturas legendarias.

− Vaya, general Uchiha− dijo Neji, uniéndose a la conversación, aunque con una gesto de desagrado al ver a los dos chicos abrazados y moqueando−. Pareces muy seguro de tus palabras. No sabes cuánto me gustaría mandarte a esa isla, lástima que Sakura me lo haría pagar después.

− Y a mí mandarte a prisión, lástima que estemos en medio del océano.

.

El nuevo capitán y yo nos fulminamos con la mirada. Noté como Naruto se soltaba del cabeza de huevo, atento por si debía intervenir.

Suspiré, ¿desde cuándo el responsable era Naruto?

Neji también dio por acabada la lucha de miradas.

− ¡Todos a vuestros puestos! ¡Y quiero al menos seis vigías!− ordenó antes de marcharse al interior del barco.

− Uchiha, Naruto− nos llamó Lee−. Nosotros seremos del primer turno, vamos.

.

.

¿Había algo más aburrido que quedarse mirando al horizonte? Sí, quedarse mirando a un horizonte completamente nublado… Y además tener que estar durante horas.

Estaba sentado al borde del barco, en estribor, llevaba al menos un par de horas sondeando la bruma cuando me pareció captar un movimiento en el agua. Después de tanto tiempo viéndola tan tranquila que daba la impresión de ser un espejo, no podía atribuírselo a ningún pez, ya había comprobado que no había animales en la isla. El inmaculado silencio era otra señal de ello.

.

Así que me incliné sobre la barandilla para ver mejor lo que había producido las ondas en el agua. Un brillo fugaz entre la niebla, desapareció bajo el casco de la nave…

Confundido alcé la cabeza y, surgido entre la espesa bruma, vi aproximarse un barco. Sus velas eran blancas y el casco de maderas afiladas, como si se tratara de la mitad de un fruto espinoso. Nunca había visto u oído de ningún navío así.

Casi me tiré sobre la campana más próxima para tocarla. El timbre del metal chocando resultó atronador en medio del silencio que reinaba, casi parecía un sacrilegio. Rápidamente comenzó a salir la tripulación del interior del barco, el resto de vigías y Neji también corrieron hacia donde estaba.

.

El ahora capitán palideció, la mayoría de los piratas parecían horrorizados.

− Esa escultura del tiburón en proa… No, no han podido encontrarnos aquí…− dijo Tenten.

.

Miré el barco de aspecto espinoso… ¿O sería mejor decir _escamoso_? La joven tenía razón, la forma de un enorme tiburón había sido tallada a la cabeza del navío, no me había dado cuenta antes.

Cómo si su voz hubiera sido escuchada los miembros del otro barco, comenzaron a gritar. Un clamor propio del inicio de una batalla, propio de un cazador que acababa de encontrar a su presa.

Sin embargo ninguno en el _Sirena __Errante_ parecía reaccionar, solo Naruto que los veía tan sorprendido como yo.

.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, agarré a Neji del cuello de la casaca y le di una sacudida.

− ¡Tú, despierta!− le grité−. Se supone que eres el capitán en este momento. ¿Atacamos o prefieres que les esperemos hasta que el olor a orines de toda la tripulación les espante?

Neji se soltó con un manotazo y, al fin, reaccionó.

− Cállate y guárdate tus bromas, no es el momento. No se puede vencer a ese tipo, no mientras que estemos en el agua…− De repente se volvió hacia los bucaneros−. ¡Levad anclas y arriad las velas! ¡Ya!

Todos en el barco corrieron a cumplir las órdenes, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

− ¿Huímos?− le pregunté al castaño.

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

− Vamos a intentarlo, otra cosa es que lo vayamos a conseguir.

Puse mala cara.

− Su barco no es mejor que el nuestro, ni tampoco su tripulación es más numerosa, podemos hacerles frente. Huír como ratas asustadas no es…

− ¡Tú no sabes nada!− me cortó−. ¡No huímos de su barco, ni de su munición o de la tripulación, huímos del monstruo que los dirige!

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

− ¿Otra maldita superstición?

− Tienes los ojos muy cerrados para haber pasado tanto tiempo en el mar. El océano es muy profundo y las noches sin luna tan oscuro que un escalofrío te recorre la espalda. Ante algo tan inmenso que te hace sentir como un grano de arena en medio de la infinidad de una playa, ¿cómo puedes afirmar que no esconde secretos? ¿Qué no oculta depredadores para los que no llegas ni a entremés?

− ¿Y qué depredador terrible se supone que es su capitán? ¿Un calamar gigante? ¿Una ballena asesina quizás?

.

Vi la cólera brillar en sus ojos pálidos.

− …Es una persona− dijo con las manos convertidas en puños−, o más bien lo fue. Ahora es un miembro de Akatsuki, y parece más un tiburón. El agua es su elemento y sino nos alejamos de él lo suficiente… Nos destrozará.

Durante unos segundos me quedé callado, intentando encontrar algún sentido a sus palabras. Neji se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, pero fui detrás de él y le sujeté.

− ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho «Akatsuki»? ¿No pertenece Sakura también a esa hermandad?

− Sí, y no estaría en problemas de no ser por tu culpa− concluyó soltándose enojado para irse.

.

Iba a seguirle cuando el barco dio una fuerte sacudida. De repente la popa se levantó casi verticalmente. Caí al suelo y una fuerte oleada de agua me arrastró por cubierta. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda y otro en las costillas que me dejó sin respiración. Logré agarrarme a algo e intenté respirar, pero apenas lo conseguía poque el agua azotaba por todas partes.

La posición del barco cambió y lo que era arriba se volvía abajo. Encontré que a lo que me sujetaba era a una de las gavias. Algunos de los cañones se soltaron, porque rodaban por cubierta y, por los gritos, se estaban llevando por delante a más de uno.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Parecía el peor temporal que había vivido, pero eso era imposible. No llovía, no había viento. Solo unos segundos antes, mientras hablaba con Neji, todo estaba tranquilo…

.

Con todas mis fuerzas, soportando los continuos envites de agua, trepé por la gavia para coger altura y poder ver algo. Cuando llegué a lo alto me quedé helado.

Solo nuestro barco era engullido por las olas, únicamente el agua bajo nosotros parecía un toro salvaje intentado derribarnos de él, porque el barco escamoso permanecía sobre aguas tan tranquilas que reflejaban el cielo.

.

Entonces lo comprendí. Todas esas historias que me habían contado… eran ciertas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bueno... Estoy de vuelta después de bastante tiempo, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como seguir, así que por eso he tardado un poco más.**

**Como siempre vuestros reviews me animan y me hacen querer continuar escribiendo, así que gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito ;D**

**Espero poder continuar antes el próximo capi. **

**Matta ne ;) **


End file.
